Power Rangers: Senior Year
by Super Shadowhenshin
Summary: While the Seniors of Angel Grove are heading towards the end of their high school career, Tommy Oliver is trying to keep things together. From Rita and Zedd to keeping his team united. But things take a turn for the worst with the arrival of three new Rangers. He'll face old friends, new enemies and be thrown into a war that will determine the fate of the world and the Grid itself
1. The Arrival: Part 1

Angel Grove was preparing for its yearly spring fair, an event that swallowed the last day of Spring Break.

The motorcycle sailed past the fairgrounds, and the man atop the expensive machine smiled from underneath his helmet.

He remembered the countless lawns he mowed to collect the money he'd blow on fried food and ride tickets.

It was surreal what three years did to a town. For every new Starbucks, there was a wall of graffiti that didn't get painted over.

It was like a reminder that Angel Grove was still the Angel Grove he left behind. Just not _quite_ the same.

But he supposed that was only fair. Because he wasn't the same person that had left the town either.

Suddenly the device in his ear began to beep. He clicked the button and a voice spoke out.

"_You can sightsee later, Jason. There's a meeting at the new building and you need to attend._"

* * *

Tommy Oliver took a sip of his Monster and looked hard at his laptop screen. He squinted and reread the bold text above the blank document.

**What I've Learned in the Last Four Years.**

He played with his teeth as he mentally reviewed everything that had transpired through his unbelievable high school career.

Well… he couldn't mention Rita.

He couldn't mention Zedd.

And he _certainly _couldn't mention Zordon.

_If you boiled down everything I've learned these four years you'd get this: normal is just another term for crazy._

He thought back to when he'd first received the Dragon Coin.

_Sometimes you end up on the wrong side of the tracks. Sometimes you're lied to, or misguided, but if you have a good heart the truth will find its way to you._

_Eventually, you'll get things straight, and you'll find people who feel the same way. People who'll grow to be your friends._

His grin flickered.

_But sometimes fate pulls you away from them just as suddenly as they arrived._

He then thought of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

_But eventually, new people will enter your life and infuse it with brand new energy._

_You'll take steps forward, and steps backward, but you'll always end up where you belong._

Suddenly his phone vibrated against his table.

He turned it on and smiled.

**Kat: Juice Bar before school?**

**Tommy: Definitely :) **

**Kat: Don't forget your wallet again ;)**

Tommy rolled his eyes and shut his laptop. Maybe blowing off some steam with the gang would give him enough energy to keep working.

***1

"I'm telling you guys there were still four squads left and every single one of them was shooting at me," Rocky exclaimed loudly. "Bullets in every single direction and my assault rifle was nearly out of ammo."

"So is this part where something exciting happens?" Adam asked. "Or do I have to wait till it's someone else's turn."

"I'm telling you," Rocky said. "If you tried it you'd like it."

"Thanks but if I wanted to waste what little time I have free on video games I'd probably just play Zelda again," Adam said.

"Speaking of differing opinions," Aisha chimed in. "What did you guys see the Rotten Tomatoes score for the new Star Destroyer movie?"

"Those critics are cooked," Adam said. "I loved it."

"Loved what?" Rocky asked. "Nothing even happened in that movie."

"Tons happened," Adam said. "You were just too busy stuffing your face with popcorn and candy."

Tommy just chuckled as he leaned back, his hand finding the shoulder of his girlfriend, Kat.

"You'd think they were dating with how often they argue," Kat said with a smirk.

"Wait," Billy said. "You guys went to see the new Star Destroyer?"

"Yeah," Rocky said. "Originally it was just going to be a Tommy and Kat thing but all of us came along "

"Oh okay," Billy said with his head lowered. "I was actually going to see who wanted to go with me tonight."

Each of the other Rangers looked at each other nervously.

"I'm sorry," Aishia said. "Adam, Rocky, and I were all hanging out when we saw their snapchat about it and decided to crash it."

"Yeah," Adam said. "Plus you were working at the Command Center and we didn't want to bother you."

"If you want, I'll still go with you," Rocky offered.

"No it's okay," Billy said, "I don't mind going alone."

Thankfully before an awkward silence could develop their communicators began to beep.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"_Rita and Zedd have sent another monster to the park," _Zordon of Eltar said.

Each of the Rangers looked at each other and nodded. "We're on it," Tommy said.

* * *

The six Rangers appeared in their ninja forms to battle the Putties and Tenga that invaded the park.

"So what do you think Zedd and Rita even _want_ from the park?" Aisha asked.

"You know now you mention it this is the third time in a row they've attacked the park," Adam replied.

"Ah Rangers," a scraggly voice proclaimed. "Wonderful of you to show up." The creature then jumped in front of Adam, it was a lizard dressed in a purple-colored robe. "I am Lizard the Grand Wizard!" The monster proclaimed.

Rocky used his enhanced speed to charge forward and kick the monster in its scaly green face.

"Is it just me or are these creatures getting… kinda lame?" Rocky asked.

"No, I see what you're saying," Adam said. "The ones they were sending down when we first started were _way_ cooler."

"For that insult Rangers," Lizard exclaimed. "I will make you disappear!" The creature lifted its hands and shot a bolt of energy towards the Rangers.

Thankfully they all just stepped out of the way and the blast instead hit a Putty and turned it to ash.

"Alright we've seen enough of this freak," Tommy said. "It's morphin' time!"

But as the six ninjas raised their morphers a streak of black zoomed towards them, slicing through several Tenga in the process.

The blur stopped in front of the ninja, allowing them to see it's identity.

A black Power Ranger.

His suit had large sections of white, one being on the chest to display a bird insignia on his chest, and a helmet that resembled a condor.

The ninja all stared for a second, completely shocked by the new arrivals.

Then a volley of blasts hit several Putties on their Zs and instantly disintegrated them.

By following the direction of the blast they found a similar yellow Ranger with an owl motif and a blaster.

The lizard creature then realized this would be his best chance and pulled his hands back.

But a Red Ranger dove down from the sky with his sword drawn and slashed into the lizard's chest.

"M-more Rangers?" The Lizard the Grand Wizard muttered. "Lord Zedd didn't say there'd be more!"

The three Rangers each combined their thin blades with their blasters and fired simultaneously at the monster instantly vaporizing it.

"Let's get our Ninja Zords ready," Tommy said.

But as Lord Zedd's monster growing bomb fell to the ground it was intercepted by a well-aimed shot by the new Red Ranger, causing it to combust midair.

The new Rangers then leaped into the air, extending wings from under their arms and flew away.

"So I'm not the only one that saw that," The black Ninja said. "Right?"

"We better check in with Zordon," Tommy said as he stared at the direction the Rangers had flown away.

A bad feeling was brewing in his chest.

* * *

"So…" Squatt said to his close companion Baboo, "Do you think Rita looks… different?"

The vampiric creature darted his eyes around the room. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well she hasn't left her room in weeks, and she's having us deliver a full course meal every hour or so."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Baboo exclaimed. "Everything is perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary and Rita is in perfect health."

It was at that moment Squat realized Baboo's eyes were actually _above_ his head.

"Oh, don't mind me." The gravelly voice of Goldar barked. "I'm just trying to catch up on the gossip."

"Well, unfortunately, we'd never sink to such childish behavior," Baboo spat in a brief glimpse of brilliance.

"That's right!" Squat added to little effect.

"Well if you happen to hear anything let me know," Goldar said and promptly walked away.

The two let out a sigh of relief, but the relief didn't last.

Because Lord Zedd was angry.

"Those blasted Power Rangers!" The chrome bodied warlord exclaimed and blasted a stone podium to dust.

Squat jumped behind an overturned table as another bolt flew towards him. Lord Zedd had always been a creature of anger, but lately, it seemed like his outbursts were getting more and more violent.

"When I'm done with those wretched brats they'll have to scrape them off the sidewalk!" Lord Zedd screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Will you _shut up_?" A shrill voice threatening enough to freeze the entire palace exclaimed.

The door to Rita's chamber burst open, and the Empress of Evil appeared.

She was dressed in her typical brown attire, but it seemed _smaller_ than Squatt recalled.

Or at least that's what he guesses based on how her body seemed to bulge out of it the way it did.

"I'm trying to enjoy my ice cream!" Rita snapped.

"Ice cream?" Lord Zedd asked. "Don't you think defeating the Power Rangers is more important than ice cream?"

Rita's eyes flared with anger, "Well don't you think giving your _wife_ some peace and quiet is more important than losing another battle to some brightly colored _teenagers_?"

"It isn't about the Rangers! It's about defeating Zordon and taking his planet!"

"Then why do so many of your plans revolve around the Rangers?" She spat.

"I don't have time for this," Lord Zedd said and turned away from Rita. "I've got to figure out my next monster."

"Well, maybe you could make one that'll last more than ten seconds!" Rita exclaimed and stormed back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I thought the Rangers were supposed to be the overbearing and emotional ones…" Lord Zedd muttered as he walked away.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the six teens all crowded around the large tube that contained their mentor.

"So who were those guys?" Tommy asked. "Why didn't we know the Earth had other Rangers?"

"It isn't that simple," Zordon explained. "You see, those were not our Power Rangers."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked. "Are they from another planet?"

"I don't think so," Billy chimed in. "A hawk, a condor, and an owl, all of those are Earth animals."

"That's correct, Billy," Zordon said. "It certainly seems that somebody on Earth has discovered how to channel the Morphing Grid and created their own Power Rangers. You must all be vigilant because it's crucial for us to know whether these Rangers are friend or foe."

The six Rangers nodded and teleported away, leaving just the interdimensional wizard and his robotic assistant.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Alpha-5 asked.

"The time wasn't right," Zordon of Eltar spoke. But he was starting to wonder if the time would ever be right.

Or maybe the Rangers were fated to discover the truth themselves.

* * *

The end bell rang out and everyone rushed to get to their cars before the traffic became atrocious.

Billy Cranston sped down the hall, trying to catch up with his two friends holding hands.

"Hey guys," he said breathlessly to Tommy as he opened his Jeep's door. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Juice Bar."

"Actually… we were about to go on a picnic," Tommy said. "But maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Billy said. "We'll work something out."

With that, the Blue Ranger promptly walked away from his two comrades and left the school alone.

At the juice bar, he silently sipped his drink. For most of Billy's life be preferred being on his own. It often left him focused and motivated. But more often than not being alone was becoming suffocating and dreadful.

Most of his friends had left, and the people that stepped into their places didn't click with him.

Even Tommy, someone Billy _had_ managed to get close with was far too busy with his girlfriend.

Suddenly Ernie lit up with excited eyes. "Well hey, there champ!" He called to someone at the door. "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

To Billy's complete surprise when he turned around in his seat he was staring right at Jason Lee Scott.

"Yeah," Jason said. "I'm just here on some businesses and thought I'd see what the place looked like."

"Hasn't changed a bit," Ernie said with a smirk. "Not with how expensive renovation is."

Jason laughed and ordered his drink. Billy watched him, completely transfixed. He seemed so much more mature, and put together.

His face was sharper, his eyes brighter and filled with intrigue. It was almost like looking at an entirely different person.

"Jason!" Billy called from across the room.

The former Red Ranger first flashed a look of momentary anxiety that sunk Billy's stomach.

But then he smiled and approached him.

"Long time no see," Jason said with a grin. "You look good Billy."

"Thanks," Billy said nervously. "Kat helped me buy most of my clothes this year."

"Kat?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's Tommy's new girlfriend," Billy explained.

"Tommy and Kim broke it off?"

"Kim moved for the Pan-Global Games," Billy said.

"Man…" Jason muttered. "I'm behind."

"Tommy could get you caught up," Billy said and went for his phone.

"No, no, no," Jason said he then realized how weird his panic looked and lowered his shoulders. "I'm trying to lay low for a bit. I have a surprise planned."

"Oh, right on," Billy said.

"Right on?" Jason asked. "I expected you to say 'affirmative' or something."

"Well if I want people to understand what I'm saying in the quickest way possible I've got to adapt terms that are socially normal."

Jason laughed as he stood up. "Same old Billy." He patted his friend on the shoulder. "We've gotta catch up later. I really missed you, man."

Billy couldn't help but grin. "I missed you too."

Even as Jason left Billy couldn't shake the smile on his face.

* * *

Kimberly Hart checked her phone as she walked down the nearly empty street. Her coffee was in her other hand which she sipped occasionally.

She swiped left and sighed.

Why did every guy on the market seem to be either a fratty douche or a self-entitled brat who demanded she drop her pants the second they offer the slightest bit of attention?

She sat down at a nearby bench and looked out at the city around her.

Maybe she'd just been spoiled by the Herculean hunk in white she'd left behind…

It was then she heard the hard clunk of boots from behind her head.

It might have been a year since she'd last suited up, but she still had the little sensor in her head that lit up when something was afoot.

"Nice jacket, just reminds me that I've always liked leather."

Kimberly stood up and whipped around.

Suddenly finding herself facing...well…

Herself.

Kimberly blinked at herself, the same battle-hardened version of herself she'd met three years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked her future self.

"I needed someone I could trust," she explained. "Someone I know won't keep secrets from me."

"What do you mean? What's happening."

The Ranger Slayer turned on her heels, "I'll explain on the way."

Kimberly looked at her phone, empty of notifications, and sighed.

She could use some excitement.

**A/N: As you could probably tell this story will borrow heavily from BOOM!'s MMPR Year One. I don't usually do MMPR stories but I hope this is one you'll enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review :) **

**-Shadowhenshin**


	2. The Arrival: Part 2

Adam Park had traded his former aesthetic for button-ups and a pair of reading glasses. It was an attempt to look more professional as he searched for a proper college that would enable him to pursue teaching.

But this morning he was back in a tank top, throwing his fist into the punching bag.

Because if he wanted to mold the youth he'd have to make sure there _was_ a youth.

"Wow you're early," Rocky said as he stepped into the gym. "And by the smell, you've clearly been here a while."

"I just couldn't get to sleep last night," Adam said.

"Why not?"

"We already have Rita and Zedd to worry about," Adam said. "Now we have those new guys too."

"We don't know if they're against us," Rocky said. "I mean at least they're against Rita and Zedd. Enemy of an enemy y'know."

"That's fair," Adam said. "But I can't shake this feeling in my stomach."

"You're probably just hungry dude."

Adam smirked at his friend, "I think you're just projecting, Rocko"

* * *

The six Rangers arrived downtown to battle Lord Zedd's latest monster, a werewolf in silver armor carrying an ax.

"What the hell was this even made from?" Adam asked.

"Zedd zapped one of my old action figures," Rocky said. "I don't even know why. It's not like it's one I particularly care about. It was on its way to be donated."

"No time to worry about that now," Tommy said as he parried the large ax with the help of Saba.

"Our new friends are on the way," Aisha said, pointing at the three streaks of color rapidly approaching.

The Black Ranger appeared first, swinging his sword into the creature's chest.

Yellow appeared next, delivering a similar blow.

The creature stumbled back as smoke poured from his armor.

Then the Red Ranger finally arrived, he sped through the air with his sword pointed forward.

And he stabbed it right through the monster's chest. He pulled it outright as the enemy began to combust. And they obliterated Zedd's bomb before it could explode.

"Thanks for the help," Tommy said and held his hand out to the Red Ranger.

The Red Ranger looked at Tommy's offer for a few moments before taking it.

"Who do you work for?" Tommy asked. "And how did you get Ranger power?"

The Red Ranger stared blankly for a few moments. But then turned around and soared away from sight.

The Yellow and Black Rangers lingered for a moment, staring at Tommy from behind their visors. But they quietly followed behind Red.

"Well they didn't chop Tommy's head off," Rocky said to Adam. "So there are some points earned there."

"But it's not like they regarded him too highly either," Adam replied.

"What are you two yapping about?" Aisha asked.

"Whether or not we can trust those new Rangers," Adam said.

"Well they haven't really done anything that screams we _shouldn't_ trust them," Aisha said. "Plus they've only helped us thus far. Maybe they're just… I don't know… shy or something."

"That's what I'm saying," Rocky said.

"It might not be fair to assume they have our best interest because they've helped us," Billy replied. "We can't let confirmation bias cloud our vision."

"Well Billy agrees with me," Adam said. "I think anyways…"

"Whatever," Rocky said and threw his arm around Adam. "Let's just drowned out our disagreements with Mountain Dew and clickbait videos."

"Sounds good," Aisha agreed as the three Rangers teleported away.

"What do you think?" Billy asked and turned to Tommy.

Only to see Kat and Tommy had already left.

Billy just sighed and figured he'd do some studying at home.

* * *

Tommy and Kat each drank their drinks on opposite sides of the table. Kat couldn't help but feel her heartthrob at the sight of the man in front of her.

But still, even the presence of her handsome boyfriend couldn't distract her from the gnawing feeling in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked and grabbed her hand from across the table.

"It's nothing serious," she said softly. "It's just those new Rangers… The way they cut down Zedd's monster almost seemed _staged_."

"What are you implying?" Tommy asked, "Do you think those new guys work for Zedd?"

"I don't know," Kat said. "It would be weird for Zedd to send someone to destroy his own monster… but it's not like this situation isn't already uber weird."

"You got that right," Tommy replied softly. Kat could see the anxiety painted across Tommy's face.

For a brief, suffocating, moment Kat wondered if Kimberly Hart would be better at comforting him…

It was that train of thought that brought ice to Kat's stomach because she found herself remembering the acceptance letter that sat on her kitchen table.

It was for a school she'd been shooting for since the eight grade, a school her parents adored and were fully willing to pay for.

A school in Australia…

"I don't know," Tommy said, breaking the silence. "I'm sure Zordon and Alpha are cranking the numbers for us. Soon enough they'll tell us if the new guys are friends or foes."

***1

Billy was completely engrossed in his notes when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," He called, recognizing it as his father's familiar tap.

"There's someone outside for you," his dad said with a tiny smirk.

Billy stood up and walked towards the door. Typically the other Rangers would just text him, or even use the communicator if he forgot his phone was on silent.

But when he reached the open door frame he was met with even more confusion.

"Hey dude," Jason said with a wide smile.

"Hey!" Billy said back. "I was just working on my senior paper."

"Don't worry," Jason said. "I won't take long. I just wanted you to know I'm making a special announcement at the Spring Festival and I wanted to make sure you were there."

"Oh yeah. Afirm- I mean absolutely!" Billy managed to stumble out of his mouth.

"Great!" Jason said. "Maybe after we can catch up."

"I'd love that," Billy said and the two hugged before Jason turned around.

"See ya!" He said and hopped on his motorcycle.

Billy watched him leave before going back inside.

* * *

Lord Zedd sat in silence, seething around the ruins that surrounded his throne. Another failed monster, another day saved by those power punks…

And why shouldn't things end up the same? This had been the result for _years._

They'd gotten close before, but no matter how big the victory they always failed in the end.

Clearly, something needed to change.

He chewed this over for a few moments. His fleshy finger caressing his metallic jaw.

He used his magic to see down towards the world below. At the city, the Power Rangers called home.

They were preparing a festival of sorts.

Suddenly the idea hit him.

"Finster!" Lord Zedd screamed.

"Yes your Emperor," the creature exclaimed as he approached.

"It has been quite some time since you've shown your expertise."

"Correct sir," Finster said.

"Well…" Lord Zedd replied. "I believe it's time you come off the bench and begin preparing something special. I have plans…"

When Lord Zeds explained his plan Finster's lips curled into a smile. "I'll see what I can do." He said and promptly turned away.

* * *

Rocky DeSantos dodged the katana that flew towards his face and parried the next strike.

"Very impressive…" Ninjor said. "But I'd expect nothing less from my own student."

"Thank you, Sensei," Rocky said with a smirk. For the past few months, Rocky had been getting lessons from the legendary ninja. He'd always had an interest in ninjutsu, hell that was what brought him to Angel Grove in the first place.

But what Ninjor had shown him was on an entirely different level.

"Have you thought about putting your skills to work?" Ninjor asked.

"What do mean?"

"Well you're graduating soon," Ninjor explained, "Entering the grand world of adulthood."

"Don't remind me," Rocky said. Practically groaning as the hundreds of speeches he'd received that year ran across his head.

_What college are you going to?_

_What are you going to study?_

_What's your future career?_

All of it gave him an icy shrinking feeling in his stomach.

Mostly because it seemed like he was the only person who didn't know.

"Well, we aren't the only ones who practice the ninja arts." Ninjor said. "There are entire organizations dedicated to the practice. And they're always looking for fresh blood."

Rocky and Ninjor's kata was cut short by the beep of his cellphone. "Sorry…" Rocky said. "That's gotta be my mom. I promised her I'd watch my brothers for a bit."

Rocky bowed to the ninja master and teleported out.

* * *

After Kat's date with Tommy, she had decided to meet up with Aisha and do some bowling.

While she didn't have a strong relationship with the rest of the "Stone Canyon Trio", as Tommy often called them, she at least had found some companionship in Aisha.

Aisha closed her eyes and pulled back her arm, flinging the ball forward and easily knocking all the pins down.

"That's your third strike in a row," Kat marveled.

"It's not hard once you get the hang of it," Aisha said.

Kat smiled at her friend and took her turn.

But two balls later and half the pins still stood…

"Don't worry about it," Aisha said. "It just takes time."

"Well I'm gonna take a break and get us drinks," Kat said and turned towards the concession booth.

As the twenty-something man with a patchy beard turned around and reached into the cooler Kat noticed three people who just happened to be leaving.

They seemed to be about her age, but she didn't think she'd ever seen them before.

At the head of the group was a dark-haired boy with sharp, determined eyes. Next to him was a smirking black teen, who wrapped his arm around the first boy and whispered something in his ear. The first teen pushed him away, blushing as his eyes found the almost mischievous look on the Asian girl's face.

The three of them seemed so tightly knit, a kinship you might even struggle to find in siblings.

She didn't know who they were, but she was almost jealous…

"Do you still want your Mountain Dew?" The man at the booth asked. "Because they don't pay me to watch them."

"Oh sorry," Kat said, slightly embarrassed that she'd gotten so lost in the moment.

When Kat returned to Aisha she was looking down her phone and smiling.

"You look like a cute guy just heart reacted your profile pic," Kat said.

"Even better," Aisha said, "I just got accepted at Stone Canyon University."

"Oh yeah?" Kat asked, "What are you studying there?"

"Criminal justice," Aisha said, still looking at her phone.

"Social worker?" Kat guessed.

"Conservation officer," Aisha replied. She then looked at the scoreboard then back at Kat. "Do you care if we cut this short? I can't wait to show my mom!"

"No," Kat said, "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Aisha said and embraced Kat before running off.

Kat watched her go, and contemplated how she was going to tell Tommy about her college ambitions…

* * *

Kimberly followed herself back to one of the hundred slummy motels that littered the city.

"So are you going to actually tell me what we're doing?" Kimberly asked.

The Ranger Slayer opened the door to her hotel and grabbed her already packed duffle bag.

"Now to your place," Ranger Slayer said.

"Why's that?"

"To pack your bag," Ranger Slayer said flatly.

"And you honestly expect me to just run off with you before I can get even basic answers?" Kimberly asked.

The Ranger Slayer smiled, "Only because you know I wouldn't be here unless it was important."

Kimberly sighed, "Come on then. We have to get in and out before my mom gets home and starts asking questions."

The two then traveled a few blocks down to Kimberly's mom's house which was thankfully empty.

Kimberly threw some clothes into her duffle while the Ranger Slayer examined the room.

"The Pan Global Games, huh?" Ranger Slayer observed while looking at the photos.

"Yeah," Kimberly said. "I didn't really get as far as I'd hoped but it was still an honor to be invited."

"Are you glad you went?"

Kimberly stood at her counterpart silently for a few moments. "I'm not entirely sure," she admitted. "But I couldn't imagine where I'd be if I didn't."

The Ranger Slayer just offered a smile.

She then noticed an unopened letter sitting on Kimberly's desk.

"Promethea?" The Ranger Slayer asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied, "They helped us handle a Finster situation after the Drakkon thing. I don't really know what they want."

"But you aren't interested?"

"Nah," Kimberly said, "Up until now I thought I was done with all of this."

"Good," The Ranger Slater said, with a growing scowl. "They're nothing but trouble."She paused for a few moments before turning back to Kimberly. "You have your Power Morpher, right?"

"Yeah but it's fried," Kimberly replied.

"Bring it with," Ranger Slayer spoke. "We'll take care of it eventually."

With that added to her bag, the two opened Kimberly's door and entered the outside world.

"So where to now?" Kimberly asked.

"Angel Grove," Ranger Slayer replied.

Kimberly nearly groaned. "I had a feeling you'd say that."


	3. The Battle of a Hundred Monsters

Tommy was committed. Today was going to be a good day.

He woke up extra early, took a shower, shaved the stubble off his face and threw on a white button-up with some skinny jeans.

After that, he drove to Kat's house, where she stood at the door waiting in short shorts and a tank top.

"I didn't know we were dressing up," She said with a smirk.

"Oh, this?" Tommy asked, "I just threw it on."

"And I suppose you just threw that cologne on too?"

He smirked back, "Why? Do you like it?"

"I think you smell fine without it."

"Oh yeah?" Tommy asked as they pulled out of the driveway, "Even right after a workout?"

"I think you smell kinda hot when you're all sweaty."

"Yeah, whatever," He said with a shake of his head.

After that, they pulled into Billy's house. The boy genius stepped out of the house in a blue polo shirt and some brown khaki pants. He seemed uncharacteristically excited.

That was definitely a good sign.

"So we're meeting Aisha, Adam, and Rocky at the fair?" Billy asked.

"Yep," Tommy replied as they headed in that direction. "Right at the entrance."

It was a rare occasion for the six of them to all get-together. Lately, they'd all been too absorbed in their own actives.

It seemed like they hung out more like Power Rangers then as normal teenagers.

But it seemed like the stars had finally aligned, and they were going to cap off their Spring Break with something worthwhile.

Especially because Tommy hadn't finished his senior paper.

The three approached the entrance, where the rest of the group stood waiting.

"Thank god you guys got here," Rocky said, "Aisha got ridiculously close to taking a group selfie with every single filter."

"I was just trying to find one that made you look presentable," She shot back.

"Now come on," Adam said, "You need photoshop for that not snapchat."

The three all laughed amongst themselves.

Tommy smiled back, but it didn't feel earnest enough.

He remembered when they'd first joined the team. He'd tried to mentor them, take them in like Jason had for him but instead of integrating they instead formed a mini team of sorts.

"So where to first?" Rocky said, "I'm thinking the Gravitron-9000."

"The last time Billy rode that he nearly died," Tommy joked.

But instead of laughing Billy just seemed embarrassed.

"I was kind of hoping we could see the animals first," Kat said.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "We could work our way up to the rides."

"If I wanted to be bombarded with a bunch of foul smells I'd just wait for P.E again," Adam said.

"Yeah," Rocky said, "If we get the rides done we can move onto the food."

"Why don't we split up?" Aisha suggested.

Tommy scowled. Ten seconds in and he was already failing…

"That works," Kat finalized, "Then we can meet up for the concert."

Everyone except for Tommy seemed to be locked into a unanimous agreement.

And the two groups split off once again…

* * *

Billy wasn't much for fairs. The rides kicked his anxiety up to ten, and the food made his stomach turn; on top of that, he just didn't really like being around large groups of people.

But this year he couldn't shake his enthusiasm.

After some minor shenanigans with the animals, and watching Tommy and Kat feed each other lemon-flavored crushed ice they regrouped with the others for some DJ that played music that was outdated by the time it premiered at last year's fair.

But he didn't care about any of that, because he knew that the real excitement came from what would arrive afterward.

The DJ stepped off the stage and a gray-haired woman in a suit took his place. Everyone around them watched with a mystified level of confusion.

But Billy and Tommy knew exactly who it was.

Her powerful presence brought a silence that settled over the crowd. She smiled at stepped up. "Before I begin I wanted to thank the Angel Grove for not only giving me this platform but also for allowing my company, Promethea, to build a base here."

She paused to allow for applause but everyone was too transfixed to move.

"For years this city has been plagued by the tyranny of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Billions of dollars worth of damage, countless lives lost, and a relentless fear that has driven all but the bravest of folks away."

"Damn straight!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

There was a flurry of noise that rippled through the crowd, but once she opened her mouth it instantly ceased.

"But I, Grace Sterling, C.E.O of Promethea have come with the personal mission to do what the Power Rangers couldn't. I'm going to end the threat from space once and for all."

Intensity crept through the ranks around Billy and his friends.

"Who does that lady think she is?" Rocky asked. "Like she's the one that's been battling them this whole time."

"Watch what you say," Tommy barked back, "She might not look like much, but Grace isn't someone to mess with."

"But don't take my word for it," She said as if addressing Rocky personally. "I think it's time you met my team.

From behind Grace arrived three young adults clad in black Promethea uniforms. The man in the middle stepped forward, and Billy received one answer and a thousand questions.

"Hey guys," The man said, "It's been a while, but I'm sure most of you recognize me." He offered a weak smile. "If not, I'm Jason Lee Scott, and Grace has given me the opportunity of a lifetime. My friend and I going to save the world."

The man to his right took the microphone. "Zackary Taylor here, you can follow me at Zackattack for all the upfront and personal action."

"Trini Kwan," The girl said, "I didn't really prepare a speech or anything. But know that we're going to do our best to set things right."

Jason then looked at his two companions and they both nodded.

"Jet Force! Take Flight!" They all then activated a device on their wrist and they were enveloped by light.

The light subsided, and the city's newest Power Rangers took the stage.

"As you know," Grace continued, "They've already protected the city against two monster attacks, they promptly neutralize the threat and saved countless lives. But that's just the beginning. These Rangers aren't afraid to be more than just defenders. They aren't a shield but instead a sword, and they're going to cut down the menace that had brought nothing but despair."

The six teens all looked amongst each other with a variety of emotions.

Billy locked eyes with Tommy, who had become as pale as his helmet…

Suddenly a teleportation beam struck the Earth and materialized a skeletal creature that caused the civilians around the Rangers to break into a panic.

"You guys can't ditch the party yet!" Rito Revulto exclaimed, "I just got here!" Behind him was a posse of crazed Tenga that immediately descended upon the crowd.

Without a spoken word, the teens rushed away, not to flee the battle but to find a quiet place to morph.

But as they pushed through the crowd Rito's voice echoed around them. "Leaving so soon? The party hasn't even started!"

Suddenly another teleportation beam struck the ground in front of them. A massive creature with a turtle head and large feathery wings snarled right in Billy's face.

His heart stopped when he saw the creature open its beaked mouth and lunge forward.

Thankfully Tommy moved in between them and spin kicked the creature, sending its head-turning back as far as it's elongated neck would allow.

Unfortunately more and more teleportation beams struck the ground.

Creatures of all sorts invaded the fairgrounds, they moved without prejudice, attacking everything and anything that caught their eye.

All while the Rangers stood, trapped in the surge of panicked civilians.

"This is crazy!" Rocky said, "I've never seen so many monsters at once."

"You got that right," Adam said, "It seems like Rita and Zedd pulled out all the stops!"

Another creature came towards the group, a yellow striped monster with three jagged fangs and equally deadly claws.

Suddenly a sword poked through its chest and sent it falling lifelessly to the ground.

The Black Condor Ranger stood in front of them as the creature fell. "You guys better get to safety," He said in an almost sarcastic tone.

The six got the hint and rushed away.

They all moved towards the bathrooms. "I don't think anyone's gonna be camping out in there," Aisha muttered as they all ran inside.

They didn't waste time with their Ninjetti forms and morphed straight into their Ranger suits.

"Blue and Yellow, make sure the people can get out of here!" The White Falcon Ranger called out. "Everyone else, work on clearing out these monsters."

"Way ahead of you!" The Red Ape Ranger said as he swung his blade blaster at a blue, scaley elephant monster.

Billy looked at everything going on around him, momentarily lost in the complete chaos.

What would compel Rita and Zedd to suddenly unleash a full out assault?

A horrified scream broke Billy's concentration, and he turned to see a group of people being chased by a bazaar monster with two condor heads for hands.

He pulled out his blade blaster and shot at the creature, distracting it enough for the panicked people to continue towards the exit.

Only for them to be flanked by a mushroom-like creature with tuberous arms.

Billy converted his weapon to its blade mode moved in.

He swung into the creature's side, generating a rush of sparks as it recoiled.

Billy then kicked the creature in its midsection and it fell backward.

He felt weirdly satisfied, typically that didn't work when he was the one doing it.

Maybe these creatures were made weaker because of the quantity of them.

Before Billy could finish speculating he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He turned to see some distortion of a moth head staring at him.

The creature grabbed both of his arms, holding them behind his back. Despite his speculation about the army's weakened state they still maintained their strength, and he quickly realized that he couldn't escape.

He felt the creature's maw wrap around his helmet, but before it could bite down it was struck by a blast of yellow energy that allowed Billy to move away.

"T-thanks," He said to his savior, the Yellow Hawk Ranger.

"No problem," She replied. "But I'd look to your left."

He turned to see that the mushroom creature had returned.

Billy swung his blade blaster into its chest, pulling more sparks and leaving a noticeable dent.

Still, even staggered the creature continued towards him.

Billy didn't really have to think and acted accordingly.

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!" Billy exclaimed and transformed into the advanced form. His fist became a blur of motion before it connected with face on the mushroom creature and smashed into gray crumbs.

"Well that's new," The Yellow Owl said as she dispatched the moth.

"I could say the same," Billy remarked.

Suddenly the two Rangers were flanked by a black armored beetle creature.

Yellow Owl turned and blasted the creature with her pistol, but her blasts were deflected by its black shell.

The creature pulled its arm back to swing its black mace, but Billy moved in front of the Yellow Ranger and deflected the attack.

His Metallic armor took the brunt of the force, but not enough for it not to hurt.

"Thanks for that," Yellow Owl replied. "But now what?"

Thankfully they didn't have to contemplate that long, because the Yellow Bear Ranger in her Metallic armor and kicked it in it's before springboarding over it and landing in front of Billy.

"We have a couple of these freaks blocking the southern exit," The Bear Ranger said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The Owl Ranger asked as she combined her pistol with her sword. "Let's squash this bug."

The two other Rangers armed their Blade Blasters and fired simultaneously, breaking through its shell and the soft body underneath.

With the creature defeated the three Rangers headed south.

* * *

"Is it just me or are these guys getting uglier?" Rocky asked as he dodged the attack of a bulking mole creature with goggles and a white scarf.

"I don't think it's your imagination," The Black Frog Ranger said and kicked said, mole creature.

Normally Rocky could rely on his sense of humor when things got sticky. It was his most trusted coping mechanism.

But even with the jokes, he couldn't escape the dread he felt.

He managed to dispatch the mole with a well-aimed jab of his sword, but another creature appeared right where the other fell.

"Remember what you said about them being ugly?" The Frog Ranger asked as he stared at the slimy, black eel creature, "I think they're taking that into consideration."

The creature admitted a ray of electricity that hit the ground right where the Rangers were standing moments before. Rocky rolled to his knees and fired a shot that obliterated the creature's shoulder and the arm attached.

But still, the creature stood and raised its other arm to blast him again.

Before it's head was cleaved from its shoulders.

"You're welcome," The Black Condor Ranger said.

The victory was short-lived as a white jagged toothed monstrosity appeared.

"How many has there been?" Rocky asked, feeling the fatigue even through his Ranger enhanced body.

"Lost count a while ago," The Frog Ranger muttered.

The Condor Ranger sailed through the air and executed the monster with a swift swing of his sword. "Maybe if you spent less time counting and you'd have more energy by now."

The Condor Ranger then armed his blade as a bat-like creature appeared. He jumped into the air right as it approached, slicing it in half with its momentum alone before landing and cutting a white lion monster in half.

Rocky couldn't help but stare as the Black Ranger so easily defeated these monsters. He'd seen Tommy struggle more with Putties before.

He remembered Zack from right before the power transfer, he'd been an impressive Ranger.

But nothing like this.

"Can't you guys at least pretend like you can keep up?" The Black Condor asked as he pulled his sword out of a mantis monster.

"You can't just suddenly show up and act like we haven't been just fine without you," The Frog Ranger spat as he kicked a silver ant monster.

The creature responded by shooting an acid that barely missed his leg and melted the ground at his feet.

The Frog Ranger quickly jumped back, right as the Condor Ranger flew in and finished the creature off.

"As you were saying?" The Condor asked smugly.

* * *

Tommy swung Saba forward and into an insect-like monster in a top hat. The creature fell forward and Tommy jumped over it.

"How come there are so many?" Kat asked. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Not like this," Tommy muttered. They may have dealt with the occasional monster swarm, usually consisting of monsters they already fought, but never this many.

This was something else.

The two caught sight of the stage, where the Red Hawk Ranger clashed swords with Rito himself.

"I heard your little speech," Rito said. "It's cute you think that's what's gonna happen."

"Don't think," The Hawk Ranger said. "I know."

Tommy noticed the two creatures blocking his way and he frowned under his helmet.

"Hey sweetie," Tommy said to the Pink Ranger at his side. "Do me a favor."

She turned to look at him but before he could respond the White Falcon Ranger jumped clear over the creatures and onto the stage.

"Need some help?" Tommy asked.

"Hardly," The Red Hawk replied. "But I like the company."

"Ah White Ranger," Rito said. "Welcome to the party!"

Rito shot an orb of black magic that splashed at the White Ranger's feet. At that moment Tommy jumped into the air and drew Saba back.

The two blades hit and a rush of sparks ensued.

"I'm glad you arrived," Rito said. "Now I have an enemy I can stain with their own blood!"

"You'd have to hit me first," Tommy said.

Rito laughed and jabbed his sword forward, hitting Tommy in the chest and knocking him out of his Metallic Armor.

Rito's boney face looked down at Tommy with sadistic glee. "What was that again?"

Tommy looked hard at the normally bumbling Rito. He seemed much more fired up, much more focused and confident.

"It's nothing personal," Rito said, "But Rita's been feeling a little blue… maybe that'll cheer her up."

The skeleton pulled his sword back, "Plus I'd never pass up on a chance to slaughter a Power Ranger!"

His sword ignited with dark energy as a laugh rattled out of his throat.

Then the blur of red sped past, and the Hawk Ranger landed on the opposite side.

Sparks flew from Rito midsection, but it was more than that.

He fell to his knees.

Cracks ran through his skeletal form, leaking purple mist and light

"Now come on," Rito pleaded, "Can't we talk about this?"

Tommy Oliver was completely stupefied as he watched the Red Ranger load his sword into his blaster.

His empty sockets looked towards Jason with the purest form of dread.

And the Red Ranger pulled the trigger.

The blast hit Rito right in the chest, destabilizing his damaged form even further.

"Well… that's a rap," Rito said before laughing sadly. "Rito Revulto has left the building."

Before vanishing to dust.

Tommy looked towards the Red Ranger, any words he could have drawn had fled with the dust of Rito's body.

With the battlefield cleared out moments before the six Rangers teleported away.


	4. The Return of an Old Foe

_The rain poured hard across the Port of Shanghai. The black outfitted creatures danced around Jason, swinging their bo staff in every direction._

_The Red Ranger dodged every one, blasting them away one by one._

_"Well, what do we have here?" Lieutenant Shadam asked with a face full of glee. "Someone dare challenge the might of the Gorma Empire?"_

_The man in chains and leather armor laughed as he shot a bolt of lightning that hit Jason and knocked him out of his form._

_His heart stopped as the rain hit his face, and his lips gasped for air. _

_The man continued to laugh, "It's over for you, child!"_

_Jason felt his body seize up like a bug dipped in liquid nitrogen. _

_There was no one to save him. His team was gone, miles away on another mission._

_And his other friends were a globe away. They wouldn't even know what happened._

_For the first time since leaving it finally set in that Zordon couldn't save him._

_So he pushed back._

_Jason stood up, his face was wet and hot from the rain and blood._

_And he grabbed his sword._

_"You will fall just as easily as everyone else who dare challenge my people."_

_Jason just scowled and rushes forward._

_Shadam was too distracted, so confident that Jason wouldn't move._

_That he didn't see the sword before it stabbed him._

_The Gorma general looked down as blood leaked into the concrete._

_And he fell dead._

_Jason Lee Scott also fell to his knees, and his stomach emptied in front of him._

_That had been his first_ kill.

* * *

Jason woke up with a mask of sweat. His eyes shot opened and he gasped like he did that rainy night.

For a moment he turned to the pills on his nightstand but grabbed his water instead.

After a drink, he sat up and decided some fresh air would help his brain.

He stood on the balcony above the gym that overlooked his childhood home.

"It's a nice view," Grace Sterling replied.

He turned to see the gray-haired woman sipping her wine. "I could get used to it." She continued.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jason asked.

"Never," Grace breathed. "Especially not on quiet nights."

He looked hard at the woman. Her suit, her pale shaky hands, and the bags under her eyes.

"When I die I want to be cremated," Grace said; her brown eyes locked on Jason. "And I want to be sprinkled on the moon."

Jason laughed, "A little extreme don't you think?"

"I'm serious," Grace said and looked up at the silver disk overhead. "A part of me died up there, I feel like that'll make me whole again."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jason asked.

She shrugged, "I guess I don't have anyone else to tell."

* * *

Rita Repulsa cried out in anguish as tears rolled down her face.

"W-would you like anything, y-your Empress?" Baboo asked.

"LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" She screamed and knocked him back with a wave of magic.

"Rita Repulsa! Calm down!" Lord Zedd hollered back.

"But Riiiitoo!" She screamed and collapsed against his chest. "I remember our first genocide…" she cried. "He let me execute the princess."

Zedd patted his wife on the back. "It's okay… don't be sad dear. Be mad at the Power Rangers."

After a few more seconds of sobbing, she quieted down.

"You're right Zeddy…" she turned around and looked over at the Earth. "I need to think… And make some calls."

* * *

Tommy Oliver squeezed the pillow over his face. He wanted to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Rito exploding.

Jason knew Zordon's teachings, and he knew right from wrong. But something had changed inside of him, and now he was different.

He pushed his head into his pillow and screamed.

Then something hit him, something in his brain snapped and brought with it a new connection.

He stood up and threw some clothes on before teleporting away.

He stood in the empty Command Center, looking at the ancient sage.

"Tommy…" Zordon of Eltar spoke. "What troubles you?"

"You knew," Tommy breathed. "Didn't you?"

Zordon lowered his head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tommy asked, feeling a strange twist in his guts.

"It wasn't my place," Zordon explained, "I'm just a guardian. I don't interfere with the natural order of things. I don't know how Promethea discovered how to manipulate the Morphing Grid but it isn't up to me to decide what they do with it."

"But Jason, Trini, and Zack are _our _friends, and they were _your _Rangers," Tommy pleaded.

"Not anymore," Zordon spoke. "They left my guidance and chose their own path. The only thing I can do is respect their decision."

* * *

The sun was rising over the desert around the Empress of Evil.

"I know you're here!" She exclaimed. "Show yourself."

There was a stirring in the stillness, something carried in the fresh breeze.

"As you wish," Scorpina said as materialized through the air. "Rita, you look… _capacious_."

"Quit the flirting," Rita snapped. "I don't know what compelled you to disappear, or what brought you back here, but I know you're up to something."

Scorpina smiled. "You could say that. But I know you aren't here just to gossip."

"You're right," Rita said, "I'm here to hear you out, and decide if I want to help."

Scorpina offered a Cheshire expression, "Well thanks to your _husband_ you've already been helping us. But let me fill you in."

As Scorpina talked Rita's grin widened, until it blossomed like a spring flower.

* * *

Billy dragged himself out of bed and zombily threw on some clothes. He then brushed his teeth and headed towards the door.

"Breakfast?" His dad asked, with his younger sister already at the table.

"Not hungry," Billy muttered and walked out the door.

Where a red sports car waited for him.

"Need a lift?" Jason asked.

Billy felt a rush of anxiety, as his brain shot back to watching Rito die from atop the stage.

He shook his head and tried to remember the person in front of him was his friend.

"Sure," Billy said and cautiously approached.

The two-headed down the street in silence.

"Look," Jason said, "I know last night was kind of jarring…"

"You killed him Jase…" Billy muttered.

"He's the bad guy," Jason said, not angry, not even frustrated.

And that's what bothered Billy the most.

"Think about how many people I saved," Jason said, "How many families would have been torn apart if I let him live."

"Friedrich Nietzsche," Billy muttered.

"Who?"

"You don't remember?" Billy asked, "English lit?"

"I don't remember much from school," Jason admitted, "I never really paid attention."

"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster," Billy quoted. "And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

"Well I don't know anything about that," Jason said, "But I know that Rito needed to be taken care of."

"It wasn't that you did it," Billy said. "It was how merciless you did."

"I took the opportunity," Jason said, "He wasn't a person, he was a monster. Something that just wanted to kill!"

Billy grew quiet, half because of Jason's outburst.

And half because he knew Jason was right…

"Look, Billy," Jason said calmly. "I know you're smarter than me. A _million _times smarter. And _I _know I was right. So I know you do too."

Billy just looked at Jason.

The man pulled into the high school.

He reached for the door but Jason locked it.

"Billy… I wanted to talk to you after the fair," Jason said, "I wanted you to know that I want your help. _We _want your help."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Jason said. "You don't have to answer yet. Think about it."

The car door unlocked.

Billy nodded softly and opened the door.

"My number's the same," Jason said. "Call if you wanna talk some more."

"I'll keep that in mind," Billy said and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Jason arrived at the gym an hour late.

Zack was already doing his morning rounds.

"I know you talked to him," Zack said as he lifted about four-hundred pounds above his head.

"Meaning?" Jason asked as he took a drink of his Gatorade.

"I don't disapprove," Zack said. "We need him."

Jason nodded, "I know… I just hope he does too."

He then walked past Zack and to the other end of the room, where Trini was jogging.

"You look pretty good like that," Jason said, "Mind if I watch?"

"Only if you don't want to keep up," She smugly replied.

"For you?" Jason said with a smirk, "I'd make sure I could."

"Not if you don't practice," She shot back.

Jason shrugged and hopped on next to her.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Being back."

"I don't know," She said, "It feels weird."

"I know," Jason said as he started to jog. "It feels like…"

"We've outgrown this place," Trini said.

"That's not what I was gonna say," Jason replied.

"I know. But it's what you were thinking."

"I'm only thinking that I'd rather still be behind you," Jason said.

"Less flirting, more running. You've got a figure to keep."

After the work out the three reported to the Lab for some basic tests.

"Well your blood pressure is normal," Grace's lead scientist and oldest friend said. "And so is your Morph-X levels."

Morph-X, Jason remembered, that was what allowed them to transform. It was infused in their D.N.A after being configured to a particular animal. It was an extremely dangerous procedure, but it paid off. With it, they could channel the morphing grid through their bodies.

Their Jet Braces were like their old Power Morphers

But their bodies had become the Power Coins...

"Well if everything's good, you know what to do," Grace said. "Keep your eyes peeled, and be ready for anything. Yesterday was a big step, but we don't know what else Rita and Zedd have up their sleeves."

* * *

Instead of the park, this creature attacked Angel Grove downtown.

The creature that stomped down the street looked like something stolen from Frankenstein's castle. It was an uneasy combination of an ant and a crab monster.

"What do you guys think of this?" The Red Ape Ranger asked.

"I'm thinking I want _nothing_ to do with it," The Yellow Bear Ranger said.

"Then let's get rid of it!" Tommy said and leaped into action.

He dodged its crab arm and swung Saba into the creature's midsection.

"Our new friends are to the east," The Frog Ranger said.

Tommy turned just in time to see the three streaks of light on the horizon.

And the teleportation beam that blocked their path.

Scorpina appeared in front of the Jet Force Rangers and swung her curved blade, sending the three of them tumbling.

"Long time no see," Tommy said as he rushed towards the villainess.

"No kidding," Rocky said, right behind them. "Last time we saw you was when you when on a date with-"

"Don't go there," Adam barked.

The three Rangers crowded around Scorpina.

"I just figured I'd come say hi," She said and slashed a blast of gold energy that knocked them all back. "Introduce you to my friends."

Scorpina snapped her fingers and a posse of black-skinned creatures with orange heads and a crab claw weapons appeared around her.

"I'd stay and chat, but I've got a busy schedule," Scorpina said before teleporting away.

"Engage the new hostiles," The Red Hawk Ranger barked.

"How?" The Black Condor shot back. "We don't have a protocol for these guys."

"Just wing it," Jason replied as he swung his sword at the new enemies.

"Heh, that's almost funny," Rocky said before getting punched in the gut by a crab arm.

Meanwhile, Billy, Kat, and Aisha all danced around the mutant creature.

"Uh, some help here?" Aisha asked before the monster knocked her back with its crab arm and shot acid towards her.

Tommy leaped forward and knocked her away from the attack and used Saba's laser attack to flank the creature's side.

Jason flew forward, swinging his sword the spot Tommy hit and landed behind the creature.

"Let me," he said before drawing his blaster and firing at the creatures back.

Sparks flew as the creature turned around and raised its arm.

But Jason remained still as the creature sucker-punched him in the chest.

As his body flew through the air Tommy intervened, throwing Saba at it's back.

His sword went hilt deep into the monster, and greenish blood oozed out.

"That's never happened before," Tommy muttered.

The creature screamed and shot acid all over the area, melting concrete, metal benches, and even some cars.

"Alright," Rocky said. "Everyone hit the monster all at once."

The Rangers raised their Blade Blasters and fired.

But only three of them.

The blasts hit the creature, but instead of ending it the creature was fine enough to hit the trio with acid.

Sparks flew from their armor as it tried to keep them preserved from the attack.

The three Jet Force Rangers finished off the last grunt and loaded their blades into their blasters.

Three supercharged attacks hit its body.

But still, it stood through the smoke.

"I've had enough of this," Tommy muttered and rushed forward. He jumped at the creature and pulled Saba from its back. Then he swung down, hitting the spot still leaking.

The creature fell forward, and the Jet Rangers prepared to shoot the bomb before it could land.

But nothing came, instead, the monster began to grow completely on its own.

"That's our cue," Rocky said as the three got their feet.

"We need Ninja Zord Power!" Tommy said.

* * *

Grace Sterling watched the Zord battle with a frown on her face.

Scorpina reappearing wouldn't be a problem in itself, they had a fair bit of info on her already. But the creature she brought. The organic creature.

That bothered her quite a bit.

"Terona!" She said to her lead scientist.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied immediately.

"Check the progress on our latest project, and tell them to hurry the hell up."

* * *

Kimberly Hart was halfway through the drive from Florida to California, and she was starting to feel it.

She looked at herself in the passenger seat, virtually unaffected by the fatigue.

She couldn't help but wonder how many sleepless nights the Ranger Slayer had been through.

"So are you finally going to talk?" Kimberly asked.

The Ranger Slayer turned boredly. "What do you mean?"

"You said you'd explain on the way," Kimberly said. "We're on the way."

"Oh right," the Ranger Slayer said. "Are you ready?"

"Well considering there's no turning back, I guess so."

Kimberly's future counterpart sighed, "I guess you have a right to know what you're up against." She looked at Kimberly with nothing but emotionless determination. "We're going to finish what I started years ago. We're going to kill Drakkon."


	5. Evil Awakens

Trini Kwan smiled at the old man as she handed him her money. "Keep the change," she said as he took the fifty.

"Thank you!" He beamed back. "Enjoy!"

She shook the paper bag, "When it comes to your veggies I always do."

Even with the newfound stress that had settled over her life the past three years she still felt carefree back home. It was like a worn-out pair of pants, it hugged her in all the right places.

Trini took a step forward, only to bump into a child in front of her.

"Oh- uh- sorry about that," She said with an embarrassed grin.

But the young boy didn't seem fazed.

He was about seven or eight, with long messy hair and a Captain America t-shirt.

"You're the Yellow Power Ranger!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," Trini said, the new lack of ambiguity still settling into her brain.

"I was at the fair when it got attacked," he spoke.

"Oh no," Trini replied. "I'm glad you're safe."

"It was totally awesome!" The boy exclaimed, his eyes lit up like he was excitedly trying to explain a video game to his father.

"My older brother got a video of you fighting that turtle guy, and it's got thirty thousand views!"

"All in a day's work." She said as she tried to think of the nicest way to ditch him.

"My dad said the other Rangers are bad," the boy continued a conflicted look on his young face.

"They aren't bad," Trini said. "They just... use different methods."

"One of their robot battles crushed the new car that my dad got with all of his tax money."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Trini said. "I'm sure that they were doing their absolute best. Even Power Rangers make mistakes."

"That's what I said!" The boy said, the doubt completely erased.

Trini was saved by the ring of her cellphone. She pulled it out and saw a text from Jason.

"You got Ranger stuff," the boy said, almost sadly, "Don't you?"

"Something like that," she said with a grin. She patted the kid on the shoulder. "Stay strong, and may the power protect you."

* * *

The two were on each other the moment they met. Jason felt Trini's delicate fingers run up his back as their lips locked.

The two had always had feelings for each other, but they had decided not to pursue them during their time as Zordon's Rangers.

But something had changed when they came under the guidance of Grace.

Jason suspected it was the Morph-X. It did something to their brains. Giving them more visceral emotions.

Trini moved away from his face, her breath hot in his ear.

And that was when it hit.

Again.

Jason fell back, landing on his bed.

"Oh I see," She said with a smirk and crawled on top of him.

Her lips brushed his, then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He muttered, fighting the swimming feeling that enveloped his head.

"If you're not actually in the mood…" She said with a frown and understanding eyes.

She always had a way of making his heart melt…

"Around you," Jason breathed, "I'm always in the mood."

* * *

Zack Taylor told himself he wasn't going to go there.

_Promised _himself he wouldn't go there.

And still, his jeep pulled into the driveway of the large brown house in one of Angel Grove's most exclusive suburbs.

In the past few years, he had faced countless threats. Villians from beyond time with chaos as the single thing on their minds.

Yet this was the first time in forever he felt so scared.

The place was quiet, and the red Cadillac he'd seen only in his darkest dreams was nowhere in sight.

He took a deep breath, "You got this Zack…"

He stepped out of the car and approached the house. Where he softly knocked.

And waited.

For several gut-wrenching moments.

Then the door opened, and he was met with the dorkishly adorable face he'd forgotten how much he missed.

"Zack?" Violet Arias asked as if she wasn't sure he existed.

"In the flesh," he replied with a grin.

"Uh…" she breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"Y'know," he said, "Just seeing how my favorite girl is doing."

He started to realize something was wrong when she stepped back as soon as he stepped forward.

"Look…" she said. "This isn't a good time… Okay?"

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, feeling anxiety's cold hands around his stomach.

But as the figure approached from behind, he began to get a pretty good idea.

Matthew Cook, shirtless in the doorway.

"Zackattack!" Matt said with a smirk. "How's it going?"

Zack took a step back as the world around him almost felt weightless.

"What are you doing later?" Matt asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'd _love _to hear about all of your Rangering around."

"You're right," Zack said as he turned around. "This is a bad time."

His feet moved on their own carrying him away.

And thank god for that.

After that Zack needed some time to think, so he went to the only place he could think of.

"What'll it be today?" Ernie asked. "On the house, obviously. Heroes drink free."

"The usual," Zack said and placed money on the counter. "But stop with the free stuff. I want to support my favorite establishment."

Ernie smiled and took the money. "I'll get right on that."

Once Ernie turned around Zack took in the view in front of him. So much nostalgia, it was almost overwhelming.

That was also when he saw two people in particular staring.

"H-hey Zack," Skull said. He'd since dropped the punk esthetic and was dressed… cargo shorts?

"What's up?" Zack asked. Ernie handed him his drink and he took a sip while Skull collected himself.

"Don't mind Skully," Bulk said. The formerly pudgy boy had managed to beef out a bit. He carried himself different too. Like he was more comfortable in his skin. "He's just a bit nervous."

"I'm sorry about the stuff we pulled back in the way," Skull finally said.

"Don't sweat it," Zack said with a half-smile. "You were kids, so was I. I'd like to think we've all grown since then."

"Thank you," Bulk blurted out. "For saving us. If anyone can beat those space freaks it's Jet Force."

"About Jet Force," Zack said with a growing smile. "How about a Ranger Watch exclusive?"

* * *

The yellow insectoid Beezura swung his sword playfully at a pair of cowering civilians. "What's wrong? Scared to challenge the best swordsman in the galaxy?"

"Best swordsman in the galaxy?" The White Falcon Ranger asked as he appeared at the scene. "Let's see how Saba and I stack up."

"White Ranger!" The bee creature hissed. "You'll pay for what you did to my friend Galvant!"

"Who?" Tommy asked, thrown off by the statement. "Oh, that weird guy from before."

"You'll pay for your disrespect!" The alien screamed and charged forward.

Beezura's foil clashed against Saba as the other five Rangers appeared.

"How'd you get here so fast?" The Ape Ranger asked. "Zordon just contacted us."

"I was already in the neighborhood," Tommy muttered as he continued his duel. "So I decided to get the jump on him."

"Jet Rangers," The Frog Ranger said, "Six O'clock!"

The Rangers were flying over the horizon, like three multicolored Supermen, here to save the day again.

And just as before they were intercepted by a teleportation beam.

Only this time it wasn't Scorpina. Instead, it was a humanoid warthog creature with poorly fitting body armor that kept his chest covered but left his bulbous potbelly exposed.

The Jet Force Ranger swerved this time, preventing the new adversary from swinging the battle-ax strapped to his back that he was reaching for.

"Scorpina warned me you might try that," The creature said with a sneer, and drew a laser rifle. He took aim and knocked the Yellow Owl Ranger out of the sky. "Bye-bye birdie!" He taunted.

He then turned to the five Rangers not currently battling the insectoid.

"Mordant's the name!" He said excitedly. "Killing's the game!" He aimed his rifle at the grounded Rangers and fired. His blast hit Adam in the chest and sent his body flying backward and sparks followed. "I tried checkers once but there were too many moves."

Rocky rushed forward, he kicked the gun out of the warthog's grasp and delivered a skull-cracking punch.

The sound of smacking flesh exploded across the street as Mordant's head twisted to the side.

The warthog uttered a hollow laugh and turned back to the Red Ranger ahead.

"I won that tournament," he said, "By being the only one left alive."

He sucker-punched Rocky back to the other Rangers and pulled the battle-ax from his back.

Meanwhile, Tommy continued his duel with Beezura.

The yellow enemy jabbed his sword forward, hitting the side of Tommy's armor and shooting sparks all around.

He stumbled a few steps and regained a fighting stance.

Just then a flying kick hit the insectoid in the back, knocking him forward and tumbling past Tommy.

The one who delivered the miniver, Kat, then approached Tommy.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"You looked like you need help," Kat explained.

"I'm fine," Tommy said, then turned an eye to the rest of the team, all circling the warthog with the ax. "But I don't know about them."

Aisha took a hit from the ax, sparks flying as her suit overloaded with power to protect her from the attack. Adam moved in, but his punch did nothing, and Mordant merely headbutted him back.

Which was rather impressive since he was the one without a helmet.

"Watch out!" Kat screamed.

But it was too late to dodge the blade that came for his chest.

The slash knocked him back, but it would take a lot more than that to knock Tommy Oliver out of the battle.

Tommy pointed Saba and blasted the bee in the chest with the red laser. Then leaped forward and swung full force.

He heard an ugly crack as the blade hit, and when he looked over he saw green fluid leaking from the edge of Saba.

"Cheap tricks," Beezura said and fell to his knees, green blood leaking from his body. "I may perish… but I die the greatest still…"

He fell to the ground and surprisingly didn't grow.

* * *

Scorpina watched from afar, her makeshift looking-portal created from a green flame.

"That fool!" She barked, her voice dancing around the cave. "He didn't take the growth potion."

"His pride proved stronger than his devotion to us," The Wizard of Deception spoke. "But fear not, the crystal grows stronger every second."

The wizard looked at the crystal as if it were a monument to a lost god. Its structure was that of five pillars of color, red, blue, yellow, black, and pink. But inside of the crystal rested a dark orb. It pulsed faintly. It was like the rotting core of an apple, with small tendrils that extended out towards all of the colored pillars.

"But will this battle be enough?" Scorpina asked.

"At this rate it won't," The wizard spoke. "But if fate demands it then it shall come to be."

* * *

By the time Tommy and Kat arrived the team was in ruins.

In a matter of moments, the pot-bellied brute had completely dismantled the team, leaving all four Rangers on the ground.

"Talk about a disappointment," the warthog muttered. "Scorpina made you out to be a challenge."

"Well, how about this?" Tommy said as he charged forward. Saba met his battle-ax and Mordant grinned. "There's some power!"

His ax flew down, but Tommy dodged it. Then he jabbed his sword forward and hit the creature's belly.

Sparks flew but Mordant didn't seem intimidated.

By then Jet Force had collected the Yellow Owl and entered the fray.

Blaster fire flanked the enemy's side, but he shook it off.

"When my shot hit you fell to the ground," Mordant said as turned towards the Rangers, "But when your shots hit me they tickle. So maybe you should find something else to do."

"Good idea," Zack said as he landed in front of the enemy. He pulled back his fist, which had a gauntlet fixed on it. As his fist flew it began to collect energy until it glowed with black morphing energy as it found Mordant's face.

Instead of a loud slap like Rocky's fist, this made a loud snapping noise as the Warthog's snout became crunched inward.

As Mordant tried to recover from the attack the Yellow and Red Jet Rangers held a large white cannon that hummed with energy.

A buckshot of energy punched Mordant in the chest and sent him crashing to his back.

He looked up with a bleeding face and terrified eyes as the Red Hawk Ranger loaded his sword into his blaster.

"D-don't kill me…" Mordant croaked.

Everything froze around Tommy Oliver, and he was transported back in time, back to Rito.

He looked at the green ichor on his blade. He didn't want any more bloodshed today.

The Falcon Ranger rushed forward and pushed Jason away from the warthog.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked as he picked himself up.

"Leave him alone," Tommy spoke.

"Leave him alone?" Jason asked, "Did you feel like that when he was trying to kill your team?"

Tommy could feel the knives being shot through Jason's visor.

"Would he have spared them?" Jason asked.

"That's different," Tommy said, "We're different. We're the good guys."

"There aren't good guys or bad guys," Jason said as he raised his blaster to Tommy. "Just winners and losers."

Jason shot a blast of red energy towards Tommy, but the White Ranger dodged it and fired a laser from Saba's eyes.

The laser missed Jason, and the Red Ranger detached his sword from his blaster and ran towards him.

The two swords connected with a loud clunk.

"Why are we even fighting?" Tommy asked. "We should be working together."

"We could of," Jason spat. "But you picked your side."

Jason swung his sword diagonally across Tommy's midsection, drawing sparks and sending Tommy back a few steps.

The White Ranger looked at his former friend, he didn't want to hurt him. Especially after everything Jason had done for him.

But there wasn't much else he could do but fight back.

"Metallic Armor activate!" Tommy exclaimed as he transformed into his advanced form.

As his body became a blur of sparkling movements as Jason received several blows to his armor.

The two clashed blades again, this time creating a wave of crimson and white swirls of energy that settled into floating motes around the warriors.

Tommy's fist connected with Jason's helmet, shattering it from the visor upward.

"Can't you see Zordon is using you?" Jason asked as he recovered from the blow. "You're just his pawn, and he'd replace you at a moment's notice."

Tommy felt the fire building in his stomach. His grip around Saba tightened. "Shut up!" He screamed and jabbed it forward.

Sparks flew from Jason's armor, but he didn't react. Instead, he turned towards Tommy, smoke rising from his suit and said. "I'm proof of that."

"Guys!" A voice exclaimed, "Stop fighting!"

They both turned and saw Billy approaching.

Mordant saw the young boy as well and grabbed his rifle that had landed nearby.

The warthog aimed with his bloodied eye and pulled the trigger.

The shot hit Billy and instantly demorphed him. Sending his body forward and crashing into the grass.

Mordant grinned as everyone turned towards him. "Well it's been fun," he said before teleporting away.

Billy was left motionless on the ground, smoke pouring from his back.

"I'm taking him to our hospital," Jason said.

"Zordon can take care of him," Tommy replied.

"He isn't a Zord or something," Jason said, "He's a human and I'm taking him to a place that specializes in treating humans."

For once Tommy found himself immobile, paralyzed by Jason's words.

Partially by his presence alone.

* * *

The Wizard of Deception couldn't contain his excitement. The battle wouldn't have been enough, but those pathetic Power Rangers did the work themselves!

The crystal hummed with energy, volatile power ciphered from their own squabbles.

"Is it ready?" Rita Repulsa asked as she appeared in the cave.

"Most certainly," the Wizard said with excitement brimming in his voice. "I can _feel _him."

The wizard raised his staff, and the black orb began to pulse.

In a flash of red lightning, Lord Zedd appeared, "Is this where you've been sneaking off to?" He asked Rita.

Then his visor turned towards the crystal.

"Oh no…" The Emperor of Evil spoke. "What are you doing?"

He turned to the Wizard of Deception. "Do you know what you've done?"

The wizard was about to speak but Lord Zedd vaporized him with a blast of his Z-Staff.

"What's the attitude for?" Rita demanded.

"You've finally done it!" Zedd screamed, "You bratty witch! You've doomed us all!"

The crystal began to crack.

At that moment Mordant teleported in, bleeding and beaten, but that hardly mattered.

Another crack formed in from the center, reaching out like a grasping hand.

Towards the world beyond.

The crystal shattered, sending the five pillars flying in every direction, and everyone was momentarily blinded by an intense light.

"While I was hoping for a more… _scenic _place to be freed it, I suppose this does the trick."

The man who stood where the crystal had moments ago was tall and slender. His white face was sharp and handsome, with red eyes, that while held insanity also carried a dangerous intelligence.

"Zedd!" He exclaimed, looking at the skinless warlord. He then raised a finger and shot a bolt of black lightning that launched Zedd into the cave wall. "That's for imprisoning me."

He turned towards Rita and smiled. "Are you the one that freed me?"

"No, that would be me," Scorpina said.

"Ah wonderful," The man said, "And for that, you'll be compensated immensely."

The man paused suddenly and sniffed the air.

He then turned towards Zedd and lifted him from the ground with an aura of dark magic. Bringing Zedd closer to his face.

"I smell Zordon… but he seems different… _distant_."

"That is my doing," Rita said, "I locked him in a timewarp."

The smile he offered was the same one that had ended several galaxies in fire and decimation.

"So there's nobody to get in my way this time."

He dropped Lord Zedd to the ground as if he were an empty soda can and turned around. "It's been fun to catch up, but I've already spent enough time sitting around."

In a flash of dark light Scorpina, Mordant, and the new man teleported away.

"Zedd," Rita said in complete disbelief, "Who was that?"

"The Master of Chaos," Lord Zedd breathed. "Alistar. My former mentor." For the first time in centuries, Lord Zedd didn't pick himself up. Instead, he stared blankly into space. "I hope you're happy. Because you've unleashed one of the most terrifying things the universe has ever seen."


	6. Evil Stirs

Every alarm in the Command Center blared at once. Like an overzealous shop owner preparing for Christmas, the room was flooded with multicolored lights.

"Aye,yi,yi,yi!" Alpha-5 exclaimed as he tried to check them.

"Don't bother," Zordon said flatly. "I know what's happened."

"What is it Zordon?" Alpha asked. "What could be so dangerous?"

"Alistar," Zordon spoke in a voice that made Alpha's circuits freeze.

"That name isn't in any of my files," Alpha said.

"That's because I erased them years ago," Zordon said. "Teleport the Power Rangers here."

Alpha nodded and clicked several buttons on the console.

Five beams of light carried the available Rangers.

"Zordon!" Tommy exclaimed. "We have to save Billy!"

"Billy is in safe hands at the moment," Zordon said. "We have much more pressing concerns."

The viewing globe revealed a medieval-style castle that appeared on an empty beachside outside of Angel Grove.

"Alistar, the Master of Chaos, has returned from his imprisonment." Zordon's words echoed through the Command Center.

"So who is that?" Rocky asked, "Because that guy doesn't sound too good."

"Alistar was once a prestigious scholar and a powerful mage, but his obsession with Chaos Energy corrupted him completely." Zordon almost sounded saddened as he spoke.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Adam asked.

"I can't say for certain," Zordon said. "All I can say is that it won't be good, and everyone must be prepared for whatever he does."

* * *

Alistar nodded patiently as Scorpina filled him in. Zordon had recruited five Rangers to battle Rita Repulsa, and eventually Lord Zedd. That was all par for the course.

But apparently, the rather primitive people of this planet had recently managed to craft their own team of Rangers… that wasn't something seen very often.

Alistar closed his eyes, leaving the throne room of his freshly built castle for a moment and letting his spirit travel freely.

This world… this rather unimpressive rock floating around an unremarkable part of space…

It was brimming with Morphing Energy!

Never had he felt a place so rich; it was everything he could have asked for.

Suddenly Zordon planting himself here made a lot more sense. Well, thanks to Zordon Alistar had found the planet.

And it would serve his plan perfectly.

"That's all I know, sir," Scorpina said.

But by then Alistar wasn't even listening. Instead, he was looking at the five crystals that had separated from his prison.

They were the Chaos Crystals, each one representing the main channels of the Morphing Grid, and it's parallel channel, the Chaos Grid.

"Alistar!" Scorpina said, "We have intruders."

The Master of Chaos stood up and stepped out onto his balcony, and saw two machines flying towards them. Much like everything else he'd seen from the humans their flying machines were crude, destined to skirt across the stratosphere like hopping insects.

He raised his hand and the first machine exploded into fire.

The second machine unleashed a missile that flew towards his castle, but Alistar used his magic to easily send it into the ocean instead.

His first thought was for the machine to share the same fate as the first. But then he got curious.

The plane froze as if the child playing with it had gotten bored and set it on the table to eat their snack.

And it floated towards his castle.

The machine floated over the balcony, too large to set down, and instead awkwardly floating.

It then turned upside down, and the pilot instead was pulled from within.

The man screamed at Alistar, his face had grown pale and his blue eyes buggish.

"What's your name?" Alistar asked the man.

The man looked away from the Master of Chaos and towards the floating plane.

"W-what did you do?" The man asked.

Alistar sighed and snapped his fingers, and the pilot was overcome with purple lighting. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Your name please," Alistar said.

"P-Paul!" The man screamed. The lightning had subsided and he relaxed a tiny bit.

"Well Paul, this is going to hurt a great deal more."

With that Alistar raised his hand, which began to glow with white energy.

The man screamed as his body pulsed with the same white energy. He fell to his knees, passed out for a moment, then woke up and screamed harder.

Meanwhile, Alistar was gathering all of the information he needed. He was examining Paul on every level possible.

Fascinating… these creatures were incredibly similar to most sapiens that littered the galaxy, including Eltarians.

But there was something else… something hard wired into their D.N.A.

Yes… Alistar smiled.

These creatures were biologically predisposed to be adept at channeling Morphing Energy. That was extremely exciting to Alistar.

It meant they had some _use_.

"Send that specimen to my laboratory," Alistar said to Scorpina.

"I don't know where that is," She replied. "You just built this place."

"The basement," He said, "I like when my labs have enough dirt surrounding them to silence any screams."

Scorpina wordless grabbed the man and drug him away. Whether it was shock or fear, Paul didn't put up any resistance.

Alistar looked at the plane and shrugged. It might as well be put to good use. He snapped his fingers and it began to transform.

Something to keep the Rangers busy while he went to work.

* * *

The creature that stomped through Angel Grove wasn't something the Rangers expected to see. For one it was already huge, prompting them to summon the Ninja MegaFalcon Megazord from the start. Another thing; it was a giant jet with a horrifying face on top of it, and massive arms and legs sticking out of it.

The creature grinned and shot missiles at the Megazord, which exploded against its front and sent sparks in every direction.

The Megazord recovered and rushed forward, punching the jet creature in the face.

"Did we hit its face?" Rocky asked, "It's kinda hard to tell with where it's positioned."

The creature growled and swung back, racking its metal claws against the robot.

The jet monster went to swing again, but the Megazord caught both its fists.

"Alright," Adam said, "This is getting weird."

The creature growled and fired more missiles, knocking the Megazord away and onto its back.

The monster moved toward the Megazord, but something else was arriving over the horizon.

A large jet that closely resembled a giant bird arrived. It unleashed a volley of bullets that kept the creature at bay until it floated closer to the Megazord.

"Sorry we're late," Jason's voice said over the comms. "Had to run some quick tests."

Suddenly the machine transformed, revealing that not only was it a Zord, but something capable of becoming a Megazord by itself.

"Meet Jet Garuda," Jason said triumphantly, "Fresh off the Promethea design floor."

The Jet Garuda punched the creature, aiming perfectly to hit the scowling face on the monster.

By then the Ninja MegaFalcon Megazord stood itself up and prepared to deliver another blow.

But the Promethea built machine fired some eye beams at the enemy and it erupted in flames before exploding.

"Oh come on," Rocky muttered, "Now they're outclassing us with Megazord battles too!"

* * *

Billy watched the battle from his cell phone screen. Soon after the freshly posted video ended Jason entered the room.

"I hope Promethea has been taking care of you," Jason said, "Don't worry about your identity, they think you're just a kid who got in the middle of it."

"That isn't entirely incorrect," Billy said with a half-smile.

"Exactly," Jason said. "How are you feeling though?"

"Sore," Billy said, "But I've been worse. My Power Coin is speeding up my healing."

"About that," Jason said, "How would you like I tour of the building?"

"I'd love that," Billy said.

So that was how Billy got wheeled down the Promethea hallways by Jason.

First, they went to the cafeteria, got Billy an Arizona Tea (his favorite) and a hamburger before taking him through a lounge and into a more secluded area.

"I don't have full access to the place," Jason admitted, "But I'll show you what I can."

The two ended up in a large square room with three strange-looking platforms with something hovering over them.

"This is where they infused us with Morph-X," Jason explained. "It's what lets us Morph."

"So how does that work?" Billy asked, "Does it let you channel the energy through your own body?"

"Pretty much," Jason said, "I thought it was crazy at first. But it really works."

"Are there any adverse effects?"

Jason paused longer then Billy would have liked, "Not that I know of."

With that, Billy grew quiet and allowed Jason to continue the tour.

Despite feeling rather awkward, and rather like a spy, he had to admit he loved every inch of the building. Everything was so fascinating, so deliberate and intelligent. And that didn't even include the technology he was allowed to see, which blew everything else out of the water.

"Your Zord is practically a work of art," Billy said as he struggled to keep his jaw above the ground.

"Well, I'd hope so," A voice said from behind them. "I lost months of sleep on the design."

Billy turned to see a tired-looking man with a smile on his face.

"This is Terona Washington," Jason explained, "Lead developer at Promethea."

"That's right," he said, "For every flashy toy Grace shows off there are months of me drinking Red Bull and trying not to have a breakdown." He shrugged, "It's always worth it though, whatever it takes to keep the planet safe."

"How did you develop such advanced technology?" Billy asked, "And how'd you figure out how to channel the Morphing Grid?"

Terona laughed, "That's a trade secret. Our lawyers would have my head if I spilled a single detail!" He then turned to Jason, "Speaking of secrets I suppose I should lie if Grace asks me anything about this."

"Not the case," Jason said.

The man just winked, "Ah, I see," He patted Billy on the shoulder. "Enjoy the tour then."

The man then promptly walked off.

Jason soon after brought Billy back to his room. "So, what did you think."

"It's amazing," Billy said. He looked at Jason and frowned, "But I don't know…"

"Don't worry about that," Jason replied. "I don't want you to decide because you feel forced. I want you to make it because you _know _it's the right one."

Billy stayed quiet because he didn't want to say something he couldn't take back.

* * *

Paul thought he was going to die the moment his plane was stopped by the strange man in tattered rags.

For a moment he was grateful to be alive.

But after the laboratory, he wished death had found him sooner.

He sat alone in his cell, despite the frigid air he was covered in sweat.

His brain tried to recount what the man had done to him, but there was only static in his head.

"Here's your meal," the woman in gold barked.

Paul just let the bowl sit.

"You know you're lucky to be alive," she said.

"That's because you didn't see what he did," Paul muttered.

Scorpina laughed and turned around, "I'm sure I've seen worse. Hell, I've probably done worse. But you're still alive, and that means you can do something about it."

With that Scorpina left, and Paul was alone to think about what she said.

* * *

Billy figured he was done with visitors, but as he prepared to sleep he heard a faint knock.

"Come in!" He called.

Much to his surprise, Grace Sterling entered the room.

Billy frowned, and she raised her hands. "I'm here not to give you any sort of pitch." She said, "I'm just checking up on you."

"You know," Billy said, "Jason told you."

"You're half right," Grace said, "I know you're a Power Ranger, but Jason refused to tell me."

Billy readjusted to he could look Grace in the eyes.

"Look," She said, "I know you remember my story, and you know that I don't want to lose anymore Rangers." She paused looked him in the eyes. "I was scared we'd lose you. You're a valuable asset, Billy, no matter the side. When all of this is over you're going to change the world."

"How do you know it's ever going to be over?"

Grace shrugged, "I don't, but if I didn't assume it would be I would be discrediting everyone here who's working so hard."

Billy opened his mouth but paused, for the first time since talking to Grace all those years ago he didn't feel like this was staged.

For once Grace Sterling was going off-script.

"Look, I know you're loyal to Zordon, I couldn't expect you not to be. He's like a father to all of you." Her eyes softened a bit as she continued, "I don't want you to think I'm against him. Do I think Jason was wrong to finish off Rito? Of course not. But that doesn't mean I'm going to send anyone after him because Tommy- yes I know who all of you are- defended that hog."

She stood up, "What I'm trying to say is, don't think of us as a different side. We're after the same thing, I'm just not going to lose any more people over one being's perspective on how battles should be fought."

* * *

The desert sand kicked up clouds of dust behind the jeep as they cruised off-road.

"Last I checked this wasn't Angel Grove," Kimberly said moments after waking up.

"We had to take a slight detour," The Ranger Slayer muttered. "To the Desert of Despair."

"Why am I not surprised," Kimberly muttered and closed her eyes again.

But moments before sleep could find her the jeep stopped.

"Come on," The Ranger Slayer said as she threw open the door.

Kimberly nodded reluctantly and stepped out, seeing Ninjor's temple once again.

The two stepped inside and were greeted by the back of the Ninja Master himself.

"What brings you back to my temple ?" Ninjor asked. "And your friend too."

"We need to repair Kimberly's Power Coin," Ranger Slayer explained.

"Impossible," Ninjor said, not even bothering to look around.

"You can't just say that," Kimberly spat. "You're Ninjor!"

She paused… was she just _defending_ her right to suit up again?

"It's impossible because there's nothing to repair," Ninjor said.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"When your powers were transferred to Kat they were just that. Transferred to a duplicate coin." Ninjor explained. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"How do we energize it?" Ranger Slayer asked.

"Impossible," Ninjor said. "Unless you had something to jump start it."

"What about my Power Coin?"

Ninjor turned his head. "Your Power Coin?"

"That's right," The Ranger Slayer said and pulled her coin from her morpher.

Ninjor turned around and approached, taking the coin into his hand.

"Where did you get something like this?" Ninjor asked. "Because I would _never_ make something so brutish, so lacking in elegance."

"It was modified by Lord Drakkon after he brainwashed me into his assassin," She said bitterly.

"It'll work," Ninjor said. "But it'll corrupt your coin slightly."

"What will that do?" Kimberly asked.

The Ninja Master shrugged, "Who knows, only one way to find out."

Ninjor took Kimberly's coin in one hand and Ranger Slayer's in the other.

His body began to glow with pink light, pulsing heavily in his hands.

Then darkness settled over his aura, snaking from one hand to the next.

"There you go," Ninjor said and handed the coins back. "But let me ask one thing. What are you up to exactly."

Ranger Slayer's smile perfectly justified her designation. "Sorry but that's top secret."

Ninjor nodded, "Very well. I suppose I'll have to trust you. After all, you've already passed my test of judgment once before."

Ranger Slayer gave Ninjor a confused stare, but then she caught Kimberly smiling.

Ninjor turned around and sat to continue his mediation. "I wish you luck, Kimberly Hart. Both of you."


	7. Chaos Festering

Adam and Rocky were sparring together, a tradition old and true.

It had been roughly a week since Alistar had sent that bazar jet monster. Things had sort of settled down, in the weird Ranger way. But Rocky couldn't even imagine relaxing.

Adam dodged Rocky's fist and threw one back.

But the Rocky caught the oncoming attack as if it were a high five with an awkward ending.

"I'm beat," Rocky said suddenly.

"It's only been two hours," Adam replied, "Unless it's your 'secret training' is tiring you out."

Rocky raised an eyebrow, "You know about that?"

"Of course I do," Adam said, "We're best friends. There isn't much I don't know about you."

"Fair point," Rocky said with a shrug. "About that though." Rocky continued with a sigh, "Ninjor mentioned entire schools of ninjas. I think I might check them out after I graduate."

"Think that'll get in the way?" Adam asked, looking over at his Power Morpher sitting on the empty bench at the gym.

"There's that too," Rocky said, "With those Promethea Rangers, y' know, doing our job better than we ever could," Rocky paused, he'd already said too much. But Adam's face said he couldn't hold his tongue anymore. "Angel Grove doesn't really need us anymore."

"That's ridiculous," Adam replied.

"Is it?" Rocky asked. "Sure, there's that new Alistar guy, but Jet Force can take care of him. They're trained, they have the best equipment, and the city loves them."

"Yeah, but Zordon chose us."

"He chose them first," Rocky said and grabbed his bag before heading towards the door.

Adam was too stunned to stop him.

* * *

Alistar looked at the five-round tubes that lined his laboratory. Each one was filled with colored liquid that silhouetted the figures inside.

They were nearing completion, but there was one tiny thing. They needed more chaos energy.

Thankfully he had a plan.

"Scorpina, darling, I require your presence! And the other one as well."

The golden warrior approached, with the Warthog at her side.

"What is it, my master?" Scorpina said and bowed to Alistar.

"Yeah," Mordant said. "What's cooking?"

"Bacon if you aren't careful," Alistar said with a laugh.

Mordant laughed for a moment too but grew silent when the joke finished processing.

Then he looked at Scorpina. "I think it's time to deliver my promise to you."

The Master of Chaos wrapped his long fingers around Scorpina's head.

And she cried out as he let the power flow through her.

Her armor transformed, it became black and more insectile, crawling across her skin like an exoskeleton.

"What do I get?" Mordant asked.

"To live," Alistar said. "And you wouldn't even get that if I didn't find you amusing."

Scorpina rose, her full body armor made her appear larger as she crackled with fresh Chaos Energy. In her hand appeared an onyx colored blade with a demonic head carved into the hilt.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to battle the Rangers," Alistar said. "Collect a little more energy. You know what to do."

Scorpina smiled, "It shall be done."

* * *

There was a small get together to celebrate Billy's clean bill of health at the Juice Bar, all six Rangers were slated to attend.

But for whatever reason Kat was nowhere in sight.

That did little to diminish Billy's mood though, not while being surrounded by his friends.

"I know he won't say it," Rocky said. "But Tommy was a wreck without you."

Billy looked to Tommy, and Tommy looked to Aisha but Aisha just shrugged. "He isn't wrong."

"I don't know what we'd do without you," Tommy admitted, "But more than that you're one of my best friends."

Billy couldn't help but get a little flush.

Still, under the joy, there was a gnawing pang.

His thoughts drifted back to Jet Force, and the offer never directly made, but still sat awkwardly on the table.

Billy wasn't conflicted about where he wanted to be more, that didn't matter to him because both teams wanted to save the world.

No, it was a matter of where he belonged.

He wanted to say with Zordon and Tommy, where everything began. But he was on a team of practical strangers, and he'd known Jason, Trini, and Zack way longer.

Plus there was all that advanced tech that he could have at his disposal.

Still… Would it be morally right to jump ship, to abandon a group that needed you?

"You alright?" Tommy asked, "You seem a little distant."

"Yeah," Billy said. "My cognitive functions must still be clouded by my recovery."

"All… Right…" Tommy said. "As long as you're cool."

Suddenly the air was filled with a synchronized beeping, and Tommy raised his communicator to his mouth.

"What is it?"

_"There's an attack at the park,_" Zordon spoke.

"Ah back to the park," Rocky said. "My old stomping grounds."

"We're on it," Tommy said.

The leader of the Power Rangers then looked back up at Billy. "We'll continue after."

Billy nodded and stood up with the other four, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Kat had been driving Billy's cake down Main Street when everything went south.

The first thing she saw was the car in front of her swerve and crash into a bench.

Then once the view was clear she understood why.

Mordant, the warthog goon that worked with Scorpina, was firing his gun into anything that moved.

Kat knew what she had to do, she pulled over and lifted her communicator.

"Zordon," she spoke, "We have a problem downtown."

"_Just became aware of that_," Zordon spoke. _"Unfortunately the other Rangers are tending to another attack."_

Kat swore under her breath. "Alright," she said to the sage. "I'm on it."

She got out of the car, just as the street flooded Scorpina's crab grunts.

Kat rushed to attack a group of the creatures who surrounded a terrified old lady who clutched her shopping bag as if it held the key to saving her life.

Kat kicked one of the creatures away to create a space for the lady to escape. After she was safe Kat figured she could work on morphing.

But moments later a streak of yellow appeared, and the Owl Ranger swung her saber into the remaining grunts.

"Thanks," Kat said, "I'll get her to safety."

"Thank you," The Yellow Owl said. "I'd thank you by name if I knew you."

"Kat," she said with a smile.

Yellow Owl took her hand, "Nice to meet you, Kat, now get that nice lady away from the crab people."

Kat nodded and led the lady away.

* * *

The five Rangers arrived, already morphed, to find Scorpina sporting a brand new outfit and a black sword with a red demonic face carved into the hilt.

Though as the eyes moved to peer at Tommy he began to suspect it might not be a decoration.

"Just who I was suspecting," Scorpina said with a smile. She then pointed the sword at a traffic light and it expelled energy that transformed the traffic light into a snarling monster.

"Oh come on!" The Red Ape Ranger exclaimed.

The creature crouched its road printed body and pounced forward.

Thankfully Adam was ready to deliver a spin kick that knocked the creature away.

"Alright let's put a _stop_ to this," Rocky said as Adam and Aisha took a stance with him.

"Never say that again," The Black Ranger muttered as the creature attacked.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Billy met Scorpina on the other side of the street.

"Nice look," Tommy said. "Did Rita want a new color scheme?"

Scorpina rushed forward, running her sword across Tommy's chest and sending him flying back.

"Rita is old news," Scorpina barked.

She swung her sword down but Billy caught it with his Blade Blaster.

"I left that witch _years_ ago," she spat. "And I've only gotten stronger as a result."

She swung her sword and a wave of dark energy knocked the Blue Ranger back.

She charged forward to attack, but Tommy closed in and parried with Saba.

"Has anyone ever said you brats are annoying?" She hissed.

"I've heard it once or twice," Tommy said as the two dueled.

Just as Tommy contemplated his next response two more Rangers arrived.

The Red Jet Force Ranger swung his sword into Scorpina's side, knocking her back as sparks filled the air around them.

"You're late," The Falcon Ranger said as he took a defensive stance.

Jason kicked Scorpina back and fired into his armor. "You can help me fight," The Hawk Ranger said, "But don't get in my way."

* * *

Kat morphed into her pink armor as the Yellow Ranger was a mid firefight with Mordant. The Warthog was behind a car, popping up occasionally to spray some blaster fire from his rifle.

"I've upgraded my energy synthesizer," Mordant said, "So when I hit you this time you won't be able to shake it off."

The Ranger was behind a metal hotdog stand. She popped up to shoot her pistol, but Mordant was faster.

And the Owl Ranger recoiled back as sparks expelled from her shoulder.

Kat rushed into the battle, firing her Blade Blaster at Mordant.

Sparks erupted in his face as the Pink Ranger used her ninja speed to grab the Yellow Ranger and pull her behind a parked truck.

The truck shook as it was barraged with energy blasts.

"You're fast," The Yellow Ranger said.

"Come on guys," Mordant said, "You can't hide all day. I've got an appointment with an intergalactic plastic surgeon to fix my snout. Speaking of that…" He said with a snarling grin. "This is for that!"

With that, he chucked a small round object that rolled under the truck.

The Owl Ranger didn't think twice before grabbing Kat and pulling her back.

Right as the objected exploded and sent the truck several feet in the air.

"I'll distract him," the yellow agent said. "You use that speed of yours to stop him."

"Got it," Kat replied. She didn't know if she should be working with a Promethea Ranger, but she knew neither of them could face Mordant alone.

The Yellow Ranger flanked the Warthog with energy blasts, and Kat ran forward.

She ninja streaked across the street and jumped forward, kicking Mordant while she was still mid-air.

The strange creature fell over, blood pouring from his already broken snout.

The Yellow Ranger approached, and Kat didn't know if she should protect Mordant or let her pass.

But the Ranger stopped at Kat and extended her hand. "Thank you for your help."

Kat took her hand, but before the two could say anymore Mordant was teleported away from the battle.

* * *

The battle between Tommy, Jason, and Billy was interrupted when the three Rangers, accompanied by Zack managed to defeat the traffic light monster.

Scorpina pointed her sword at the fallen monster and shot a beam of red light that triggered the creature's growth.

She looked at the Rangers and smiled. "Shouldn't you take care of that?"

"Go help them form the Shogun Megazord," Tommy said to Billy.

Billy nodded and ran off, leaving just Jason and Tommy against Scorpina.

"This is kind of nostalgic," Tommy muttered.

"Yeah," Jason said as he prepared to parry Scorpina's blade. "Except back then you knew how to follow my lead-" The Red Ranger paused and lowered his weapon.

Scorpina's sword slashed his chest, sending sparks flying from his armor.

The armored villainess then grabbed the fallen Ranger and lifted him by a handful of his suit. "I'm sure Alistar will be happy if there's one less Red Ranger to worry about," She said and raised her sword to his throat.

But Tommy intervened and slashed her across the back.

Jason fell and Scorpina turned back to Tommy, a scowl across her face.

She took a step towards Tommy but was hit by another blast of energy, this one strong enough to propel her forward.

Jason was on his feet again, his blaster/sword combo pointed at Scorpina's fallen form.

"I'm only going to say this once," Jason said to Tommy. "If you get in my way I'll shoot you down.'

Tommy didn't know what to do, or even what to say. He couldn't believe he was looking at Jason Lee Scott, the man who had brought Tommy out of the darkness. The man who had taught him everything thing he knew being a leader.

Here he was, holding the blaster to Scorpina without a flicker of hesitation, ready to murder her in cold blood.

Tommy shivered as his brain recalled the insectoid he battled and the blood that dripped from his blade.

Were the two that different?

Before Jason could fire Scorpina teleported away.

The two Rangers stood in silence as the Shogun Megazord finished the traffic light monster in the distance.

Jason then turned around and flew away, leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts and the twisted sickly feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Sorry, it's kinda late," Kat said as she placed the box down onto the table. "I got a bit busy with Mordant."

"That's alright," Billy said, "We got into a battle ourselves."

"Yeah," Rocky said, "And this one was _ugly_ with a capital U."

"You say that about every monster," Aisha replied.

"That's because they keep getting uglier!"

Billy laughed along with the other Rangers, but he couldn't help but notice the seat where Tommy had been sitting was empty.

He probably had something to take care of.

Something more important than a silly party.

"Hey Billy," A voice said from the entrance of the building, "Fancy seeing you here."

Billy turned and felt the strangest mix of dread and glee as Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor entered the Youth Center.

"What are you guys doing here?" Adam asked.

"Well we originally came to get some drinks after saving the city," Zack said, "But of course we're gonna say hi to Billy."

"Oh Kat," Trini said, "I didn't know you were friends with everyone else."

"Yeah," She said nervously, "I'm kind of Tommy's girlfriend."

"No kidding," Zack said with a smile. "When I heard him and Kim broke it off I didn't imagine he'd be with someone new."

Trini shoved Zack away, "Don't worry about things that aren't your business," She then turned to Kat. "Don't mind him, he's just grumpy because he hasn't got his aloe strawberry smoothie. I'm sure you guys are great. If things didn't work out with him and Kim that's none of our business."

Kat just smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Billy turned to see Jason, "Nice cake," He said. "But I know chocolate isn't your style."

"It's what everyone else wanted," Billy said, "So I don't mind."

Jason smiled, "That's what I like about you, you're always putting everyone first." Then there was a flash, a tint of annoyance, maybe some anger. "But eventually you'll have to put Billy first." He then shrugged, "Come on guys, we said hi, now let's get our drinks so we don't miss our debriefing."

"Wow," Zack said, "Never thought I'd see the day Jason _wanted _to go back to the base."

Billy watched the three leave, then quickly turned back to his cake.

He didn't want the others to notice the small part of him that wanted to follow behind them.

* * *

Tommy stood before Zordon, still sore from the battle that just transpired.

"What bothers you enough to come here while everyone else celebrates with Billy?" Zordon asked.

"Zordon…" Tommy began then paused. He wanted to make sure he asked the next question exactly how he meant to. "When is killing justified?"

Zordon was quiet for a few moments, then furrowed his smooth blue brow. "Death is an unavoidable tragedy of conflict. I have seen just as many great warriors fall as I have warlords and dictators."

"That doesn't answer my question," Tommy said as his hands balled into fists. "We've killed monsters before, ones that aren't made of putty. What's the difference between us and Grace?"

"A hero always choices life first," Zordon spoke, "As I said, sometimes death is unavoidable, but only the immoral choose it as a first resort. That's why it's important to always look for another way, to always choose life before death."

Tommy nodded, feeling the knot in his stomach loosen.

"Grace has led our friends down a dark path," Zordon said, "But they're still goodhearted, and they still want to do what's right. Never forget that Tommy. Just as Jason brought you to the light you might one day have to do the same for him."

* * *

Grace sat alone in her office, a mountain of paperwork toppled her desk. She ignored it and reached for the whiskey instead.

The room felt still… she couldn't stand when things felt still.

Like it did on the day her world was completely shattered.

"_Alcohol is a horrible coping mechanism_," A robotic voice spoke through her computer monitor.

"Piss off," She barked, the burn still fresh in her throat.

"_Not to mention deadly, especially with the anti-anxiety medicine you're taking_."

"Tell that to my doctor then."

"_I would if you'd let me."_

"Are you going to tell me what you want?" She asked, "Or are you going to keep badgering me about my health as it matters to anyone else in the room."

"_Have you thought about what we talked about?_"

"Yeah," Grace said, "It was stupid then and it's stupid now."

"_Then clearly you haven't thought about it_," The voice said, "_Otherwise you would have realized how unavoidable it is_."

"We aren't doing it," Grace said, she could feel the headrush as the alcohol hit her bloodstream. "Not unless it's a last resort."

"_You may feel that way now,_" The voice said, "_But you'll realize that last resorts come quicker than you might think_."


	8. Chaos Arrives

Alistar couldn't hide his excitement as the pods began to open and leak the colored fluids onto the ground. He had been alive for thousands of years, seen countless sights and had millions of victories, but this felt different somehow.

This was a joy that couldn't be diminished.

The first of them fell to the ground, naked and hairless, it's slime drenched body began to twitch violently as its lungs found its first breath.

His eyes snapped open, wide and full of primal fear.

It was a human, well it was something _close _to a human. In reality, he had spliced the D.N.A from his prisoner with various other species, including his own. The results were something that looked, perfect human.

But capable of so much more…

The hybrid, his _child_ began to scream.

His creation had been aged up to around seventeen Earth years, close enough to maturity to suit his task.

"Relax…" Alistar said. The boy was then enveloped in dark energy that calmed his body and mind. His sandy blond hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, he was truly a perfect specimen.

But soon the other four followed, all of them falling to the ground and coming to life in the same manner.

Soon he had ten eyes staring anxiously staring back at him.

"My children," Alistar said. "Today is a joyous day. Today is your birthday!"

They all still gave him the same blank expression.

"Don't worry my children I've come with presents."

Mordant approached with a burlap sack in his hand.

"Uck, these guys smell awful!"

"That's the raw synthesized proteins," Alistar said. "What's your excuse?"

Mordant shook his head and reached into the bag, handing each of them one of the objects within.

They all started at the objects in their grasp. They might not know what it was, but it _felt_ familiar.

"Behold," Alistar said. "What you hold in your hands is part of an all-powerful artifact, the Chaos Crystal."

Each of the humans began to glow slightly. Each a different color.

"These crystals are the very reason you were brought into this world," Alistar explained. "You were designed with them in mind so that you may use them to their fullest."

The crystals exploded into energy that solidified on each of their right wrists.

A wrist morpher.

"You were born to be my soldiers, my disciples who will carry out my will. You are my Chaos Rangers!"

* * *

Zordon could feel the morphing grid collectively wince at the influx of Chaos Energy.

As did he.

If there was that much active Chaos Energy in the area it could only mean one thing.

Something took straight out of the Eltarian's greatest fears.

"Alpha…" Zordon said darkly. "Call the Power Rangers to the Command Center."

"On it, Zordon," Alpha 5 said.

"After that," The Eltarian said with a strained tone. "Contact the Moon Palace."

* * *

The six Rangers appeared in the Command Center, Aisha still in her pajamas.

"What's up?" Adam asked. "Usually you wait to 8 a.m. to pull us out of bed."

"I apologize for the urgency," Zordon said. "But time is very much running low."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked. "Is Lord Zedd up to something?"

A red lightning bolt struck the ground in front of the Rangers, and a hellish laugh filled the Command Center.

Lord Zedd appeared in the Command Center for the second time, Goldar at his heels.

"I'm not up to anything this time," Zedd replied. "It seems that Zordon is the one scheming."

Everyone turned to the time-locked sage, who merely sighed.

"You know that the Chaos Crystal has been activated," Zordon spoke.

"Of course I know!" Zedd replied. "Everyone with a connection to the Morphing Grid knows!"

"So then you know why I've called you."

"You want access to the Cave of Deception," Lord Zedd said dryly.

"You know how vital this is," Zordon said.

"The galaxy, if not the entire universe hangs in the balance," Lord Zedd replied. "I'd be extremely ignorant to say we couldn't do this without temporarily working together." There was a moment of silence, and Tommy could practically see Zedd smiling from under the metal grill.

"Tell me what you want?" Zordon asked in a quiet voice.

"Give me one of your Bio-Generators," Zedd said. "I'm sure you have plenty to spare."

"A Bio-Generator," Billy whispered to Tommy, "That's what powered the Dinozords."

Tommy felt his heart sink, knowing full well what Lord Zedd was alluding to.

"Zordon!" Tommy exclaimed. "No matter what you need Zedd for it isn't worth it. Nothing's worth giving that freak something that'll power Serpentera."

"Tommy, be quiet," Zordon scolded the White Ranger. Zordon then turned back to Lord Zedd. "For access to the Cave of Deception, I will give you a Bio-Generator."

"On the condition, you give it to me first," Zedd said with his finger raised.

"How do you even know he'll keep his word?" Aisha asked.

"Because if I don't Alistar will win," Lord Zedd replied simply.

The Emperor of Evil turned his back to the Power Rangers. "Come on, the Moon Palace awaits."

The Rangers all looked amongst each other nervously. Before Tommy and the rest of them stepped up.

"Tommy," Zordon said, "I believe it's for the best if you stay here."

Tommy's stomach dropped, "What? Why?"

"Alistar might very well attack while the other Rangers are away," Zordon explained.

Tommy sighed, as much as he didn't want to see his team head off with Lord Zedd without him he also knew that Zordon was right.

Tommy hugged Kat as hard as he could and kissed her cheek, "Be safe."

"I will," She said and pushed their lips together. "I promise."

Tommy tasted her breath as she stepped towards the other Rangers.

"Don't worry," Zedd said taunted at Tommy, "I promise I'll take care of your team."

With that, they all teleported away in a flash of Zedd's lightning.

* * *

It seemed like a normal battle for Jason. Scorpina was attacking the market district of Angel Grove with the aid of a rat monster that had a large barrel of toxic waste attached to its chest which blasted green fluid into the street.

Jason thought it was a little weird that the Zordon's Rangers hadn't arrived by the time he did, but that didn't matter as much to him.

He charged right for Scorpina as Zack and Trini went to the rat.

"I figured you got your share of action after last time," Jason said as the two engaged in swordplay.

"How naive," She replied.

The two Jet Rangers continued their brief and uniform battle with the rat monster, they simultaneously slashed it with their swords, then as the sparks flew from its chest they finished it off with their blasters.

But Scorpina didn't seem phased.

"That was just a warm-up," She replied and took a step back.

Jason took a defensive stance with his sword pointed forward.

And that was when the boy came forward.

He was rather scrawny, dressed in a mix of red rags and battle armor.

Jason didn't know what to expect, Rita and Zedd had never sent something like this before.

The boy grinned devilishly and punched his fist forward, shooting a wave of energy that knocked Jason backward.

From behind the boy came four other teens. They looked about Jason's age, only something seemed _wrong_ about them. They all seemed perfect as if they were modeled out of stone by a renaissance artist.

And even stranger still, Jason could swear that first one actually _looked _a bit like himself.

"So who are these clowns?" The Black Ranger asked.

"I'm Aries," the presumed leader said.

"I'm Virgo," A more meek-looking boy with curly blonde hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Libra," A more muscular boy with almond eyes said.

Next to him was two girls, one a brunette with a slender build, the other was a stocky girl with russet-colored skin.

"I'm Pisces," the first girl said.

"I'm Gemini," the final girl said.

"Well," Zack replied. "At least they're trained.

Then the five of them drew their arms up and revealed their wrist morphers.

"Chaos Ignite!" They proclaimed as they were enveloped in light.

Suddenly Jason found himself staring directly at five new Power Rangers.

Their suits mirrored that of the originals, Red, Blue, Black, Pink, and Yellow, but they had no animal motif, instead being differentiated by different shaped visors and a shape above. The suits were the primary color with a large 5 insignia on the chest.

Aries, the Red Ranger rushed forward, punching Jason in the head before he could comprehend the latest status quo change.

Libra, the Black Ranger tried to join but Zack intercepted.

"Sorry chief," Zack said as he caught the other Ranger's fist. "Jason's busy."

Gemini, the Yellow Ranger threw a kick at Trini, but the Owl Ranger ducked as the foot flew over her head.

The Blue and Pink Rangers stood silently for a few moments, watching the battle unfold. The Pink Ranger shrugged and jumped into it.

Meanwhile, Jason was dodging the fists of the Red Ranger. He was inexperienced, with clumsy brutish movements.

But that didn't detract from the fact he was fast as hell.

Things only got worse when the Pink Ranger joined him. Then Jason was worried about four fists.

"That's it," Jason muttered and drew his sword. He slashed it downward, knocking the Pink Ranger back and giving him a clear shot of Red.

The newest Red Ranger flew back as sparks erupted from his chest.

But instead of fleeing the Ranger's hand began to glow and a sword appeared in his grasp.

He charged forward, slicing Jason in the chest.

The Pink Ranger came next, snapping a pink whip that wrapped around Jason's arm and pulled him to the ground.

* * *

Grace tightened her fist as she watched the battle from one of the several monitors that lined her walls.

"Terona!" She barked into her phone. "What the hell is going on?"

"_I'm just as confused as you are," _he said through the speaker. "_They seem to be some kind of… Rangers._"

Grace grimaced as the opposing Black Ranger knocked Zack back with a powerful swing of his bo staff.

Her Rangers were good, trained by the best, and already cut their teeth against a plethora of foes.

Yet this wasn't something her Rangers could be prepared for.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence that coated the room, brought on by an electronic crackle.

"_You know what you have to do_," The robotic voice spoke.

* * *

Kat could vividly remember the last time she'd been to Moon Palace.

And it wasn't any better now.

"So uh, Zedd-" Rocky began before Zedd cut him off.

"_Lord _Zedd!"

"Oh yeah," Rocky said. "Lord Zedd. What exactly are we doing?"

The evil warlord chuckled. "You don't know? Figures. Zordon was always bad at filling people in."

The six then descended further into the Palace, further than Kat even knew possible. They went to a place so still and frozen it felt like a meat cooler.

Until they stopped at the mouth of a large cave.

"Welcome to the Cave of Despection," Lord Zedd proclaimed. "Home of the mystical Zeo Crystal."

Nobody knew what to say in response, so they all followed Lord Zedd into the cave, pretending that this wasn't one of the strangest things they had to do.

"So, uh, Cave of Despection," Rocky said to Lord Zedd. "How'd it get a name like that?"

Moments after the words escaped his mouth a snarl broke out of the darkness and Goldar sprang forward towards the Rangers.

Everyone sprang into action immediately, Adam kicked the titan back and he instantly vanished into dust.

"That's the deception," Lord Zedd mused. "This cave will make you see whatever you fear the most."

"Well, who's scared of that tin monkey?" Rocky said.

"You didn't see him when he first appeared," Billy muttered.

The group moved further into the dimly lit universe where every step sounded like a distant whisper.

* * *

Jason knew things were bad. The new Red Ranger stood on top of him with his blade cackling with crimson energy. He moved emotionlessly, as efficient as a machine. He raised his blade to deliver the killing blow.

But he was thrown away from Jason by a blast of red energy.

"Thank me later," The White Falcon Ranger said as he arrived on the scene. "Saving people is what Rangers do."

Jason stood up and drew his blaster, hitting the Pink Ranger before she could flank Tommy's side.

The White and Red Ranger stood back to back their swords ready.

"Just like old times," Jason muttered and uttered a laugh.

Tommy didn't immediately reply, instead he knocked back the Pink Ranger with a powerful swing of Saba and shot the Red Ranger with another laser beam.

Jason watched as sparks flew from the evil Red Ranger's armor, he knew this would be the perfect time to attack.

He readied his sword and rushed forward. His blade made contact with the enemy and sparks instantly exploded as the Ranger was forced back several steps. It was stunned, and he pulled his sword back to continue the assault.

And he froze, a horrible pain shooting through his body. He ignored the pain and continued the swing, but it was so slow that the enemy Ranger easily parried it.

He swore under his breath, as his body screamed for him to stop. It felt like he was on fire from a cellular level. Everything burned at once and his head pounded.

"You okay?" Tommy asked as he swooped in to parry an attack that Jason hadn't even seen.

"Yeah," The Red Ranger lied, "Just a little light-headed."

"If you say so," The White Falcon Ranger replied.

Both evil Rangers regrouped around Tommy, and Jason knew the White Ranger needed the backup. He reached back into reality, past the swimming feeling that dominated his mind and tried to ready himself.

But the feeling overwhelmed him, and he fell to the ground, demorphing in a flash of light.

Tommy turned just in time to see Jason collapse, which turned into a deadly mistake as the two Rangers jumped towards him.

Both Rangers armed their blades and swung at the White Ranger, and he was unable to stop either of them as they flanked both of his sides.

The Ranger fell to his knees, smoke and sparks escaping his armor.

The Red Ranger seemed to take a strange amount of pleasure in dominating Tommy as he stood over the leader of Zordon's Rangers. He kicked Tommy's helmet hard enough to send his body crashing back into the dirt, a large spider web crack forming from the impact.

The opposing Red stood over the White Ranger and left Jason feeling a chill through his deflated body as the other Ranger raised his blaster and pointed it towards Tommy.

But then something nobody had detected arrived from over the horizon. It sped towards the group with nearly the speed of a jet plane. A speed Jason was extremely familiar with.

It landed a few feet from behind the evil Red Ranger, and Jason was breathless.

A new Jet-Ranger, in green armor. He raised his sword and cut into the back of the evil Red Ranger before he could pull the trigger.

As the Ranger was recovering from the blow the new Green Ranger grabbed the Red Ranger by a handful of his suit and tossed him to the ground.

The Pink Ranger directed herself towards him, and her whip flew towards his face.

But the Green Ranger merely slapped it away. Then he drew his blaster and unloaded enough energy blasts into her to send her body crashing to the ground.

That was when the Blue Ranger finally came to his senses, he aimed his gun and fired a few shots into the new green arrival.

He laughed, and Jason felt another chill.

"You have a lot to learn," The Green Ranger growled, "Fledgling Ranger."

"No…" Jason breathed, "It can't be him…"

The Green Ranger pulled his fist back just as the gauntlet materialized in a flash of emerald energy and he threw it into the gut of the Blue Ranger, crumpling his body to the ground.

The Black and Yellow opposing Rangers turned their attention away from Trini and Zack to put as much energy shots into the man as they could.

But he merely took the blasts and loaded his pistol into his gun and shot two supercharged blasts into their armor.

"I've exterminated enough Rangers to know how to handle them efficiently," The Ranger spoke, "That's why Grace offered me the position."

Tommy must have come to the same horrifying conclusion that Jason did. Because he took Saba tightly into his hand and charged the Green Ranger.

He turned and their blades met, the Green Ranger laughing to himself.

"I was hoping you'd do that," The new Jet-Ranger sang. He pulled his free hand back and delivered a blow that finished the job that the Red Ranger started, and his helmet shattered.

Tommy's eyes were wide and filled with pure hatred.

"It's you," He breathed, "Isn't it?"

"Of course it is," The Green Ranger said.

"I don't know how you survived," Tommy said to the Ranger. "But I'm going to kill you again!"

The man laughed again, and pulled his fist back, summoning the gauntlet once again as his first met Tommy's stomach. The White Ranger bent forward as his armor shattered into white light.

The Green Ranger turned his back to the Ranger and laughed, "that's for trying to kill me the first time. I'd consider that before your second attempt."

Jason watched helplessly as the Ranger flew off. His teammates rushed to his rescue, lifting the demorphed red Ranger to his feet.

"That was him," Jason said darkly. "I know it."

Thankfully he didn't have to speak the words, because Tommy beat him to it. Exhaling them grimly into the still air. "Lord Drakkon…"


End file.
